Valkyrie
by Kody Wright
Summary: After Sam's escapes a bad accident unharmed Jack becomes suspicious of a medic who helped her. He recruit Teal'c to gain information and finds far more than he bargained for. Set season 8. I have a learning disability and I am visually impaired, please forgive the grammar and spelling errors in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Colorado Springs**

Lt. Colonel Sam Carter emerged from the local commissary store with a bag of groceries under her arm. The weather wasn't as pleasant as she hoped for the promised blue skies and balmy seventy degrees had turned into a thunderstorm. She hurried to her silver convertible and quickly put the top up as she kicked herself for leaving the ragtop down to begin with.

"Damn weatherman," she complained. "Perfect sunny day! Yeah, right," she huffed as the top went back into place. It was a stupid mistake on her end for when she parked outside the store just fifteen minutes ago she looked up and wondered if perhaps it might rain for clouds were rolling in. Now, she and her car were wet and even with the bad weather report, even a genius can be shown up once in a while by Mother Nature. Her phone rang, it was Jack.

"Yes sir," she answered it rather annoyed at the whole situation.

Jack replied, "Hey Carter, better make sure you put the top up on that car of yours. It's gonna rain soon."

She sat dumbfounded in silence for just a moment and finely nodded, "Yes sir." She couldn't believe the insanity that weather alone could bring.

"Got the stuff for the game?" he wondered.

"On my way sir," she miffed.

"Cool," stated Jack. "Daniel finally figured out how to turn on his new flat screen TV."

"That's good sir," she nodded once more as she envisioned Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all standing about rather baffled upon gazing over the remote control. Though her friends were proficient in alien technology, human technology seemed rather mysterious to them. "I'll be right there, sir."

"Great," he agreed, "I'm starving. You got those little hot dogs too?"

"Yes sir, I got your cocktail weenies," she replied hoping for the rain to stop soon.

"Great, see ya soon," he hung up the phone.

She placed the car in gear and started toward's Daniel's house.

**Meanwhile**

A green two door rented Ford Escort made its way through the base. The rain made it impossible to see the road signs as the woman behind the wheel looked for her next base of operations. She was petit in stature, her black hair kept short and she wore green military BDU's with the insignia from the US Army and the rank of Corporal and a combat medic badge above her left breast. Fresh from Afghanistan she was now sent to an Air Force base for more training upon returning to the US.

She looked at the paper with her orders and shook her head, "I wish the military had some idea what they were doing. Where the hell is this place?" She came to a stop at a light and waited.

The corporal looked to her right and spotted a silver convertible making its way through the intersection. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a large blue pickup truck that blew the stoplight and hit the silver car before her. The sound was tremendous and the small sliver car rolled over three times before coming to a rest beside a pole.

She couldn't believe what she just saw at first. Not a sound was made and then suddenly it dawned on her that she witnessed a very serious accident. She put on the warning flashers of the car and got out to check on the victims.

A man emerged from the truck; he was an airman wearing green DBU and just stood in shock.

"I didn't see the car," he huffed.

The corporal went immediately to the silver car and found a blonde haired woman in civilian clothing lifeless behind the wheel. She shouted to the other driver.

"Call for an ambulance now," she then turned her attention to the driver.

The corporal crawled in the wrecked car and started to assess the situation. She touched Sam's hand looking for vital signs. But she was no ordinary medic she had a special gift or a curse depending on the point of view. She could see inside Sam's body upon touching it much like a scanner. On a microscopic scale she could see what was wrong and injuries sustained. And Sam was not going to live very long. Her neck had been broken, her spleen ruptured, her liver torn as well as punctured lungs and a broken leg. The medic crawled behind Sam's seat and then carefully placed her hands on Sam's neck to hold the head still.

For a brief moment Sam started to regain consciousness, "What?" Sam's speech was weak and slurred.

"You will be okay, I have you now," the medic assured.

The man driving the truck stood with a cell phone to his ear as he cried for help, "Yes, it's bad." He looked into the silver car and recognized the driver, "Oh my god, It's Colonel Carter. I killed Colonel Carter." He assumed she was dead or would be very soon.

The medic's hands started to grow hot, hot enough for Sam to become aware of the sensation even in her alerted state. Then the oddest feeling came over her, like a wave of energy just washed over her body and she began to feel much better.

The medic spoke to the panicked airman, "You didn't kill anyone. Colonel Carter will be fine." She kept traction on Sam's head as Sam soon started to regain her whereabouts.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You were in a car accident," the medic informed. "You're gonna be okay…I've got you now."

"I was in an accident?" asked Sam a bit confused.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Who are you?" wondered Sam for nothing seemed to make much sense.

"I'm Corporal Teresa Bauer, Army Combat Medic," she informed. "You can call me 'Terry.'"

Sam wondered, "Are you here for the cross field training?"

"I am," she nodded.

The airman looked in on Sam, "Colonel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rodgers," she nodded. "I seemed to have hit a pole."

The airman exhaled, "Man I thought you were dead, your car flipped like three times."

"I'm fine," she replied shaking her head.

Though she was indeed now fine Terry replied, "Don't move your head." She had to keep up the appearance that nothing unusual had happened for her own safety. Such a "gift" would surely cost her dearly as government and special interest would be most interested in the abilities.

"Don't move my head," nodded Sam.

Terry grew frustrated, "Don't move your head."

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

**Later**

The ambulance had come and extracted Sam from the car and brought her to the local hospital. Sam was able to get a message to Jack to let them know she was in an accident during the bad storm.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all arrived to the hospital after viewing Sam's car on the way. The car was totaled and they fully expected Sam to be gravely injured if not already dead.

The ER would only allow two visitors at a time so Jack and Daniel went first to visit Sam. They were both most surprised to find her sitting up in bed, in a hospital gown and looking better than ever.

Daniel spotted her and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my god, Sam," he went over to her side and gave her a hug.

She was a bit surprised by the affection and hugged him back, "I'm fine. How bad is my car?"

"Totaled," stated Jack must intrigued for he too expected Sam to be hurt. He wanted to give a supporting hug but that was just not Jack's style, not to mention it would be seen as inappropriate to the enlisted. He stood back and simply looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Not a scratch. It's totaled, huh?"

"It flipped three times, Carter," he nodded.

Daniel let out a laugh, "And not a scratch. That's just…"

"Pretty remarkable," agreed Sam.

Jack was thinking that it more of an impossibility than a miracle. It stumped him, she walked away from a mangled wreck without a scratch and for that he was thankful but at the same time…It simply made no sense.

"It's awesome, Carter," he cheered not wanting to sound like a prude. He was just grateful she survived and didn't care really care how.

"The army medic was awesome, sir," she grinned. "She was sitting at the light, saw the accident and crawled right into the car and stabilized my head."

"Neat," he nodded.

Sam then looked a bit perplexed for a second as she started to recall some of the events.

"Something wrong, Carter?" asked Jack.

She her head, "No, just I remember this weird sensation that came over my body during the accident. I'm sure it's nothing but it was just…Strange."

Daniel assured, "Well, weird things can happen during an accident. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I suppose," she agreed.

"Me too," stated Jack, "glad you're okay."

"Thank you sir," she smiled at him. "I don't suppose anyone brought me any clothes to wear. The hospital cut mine off."

Jack joked, "Well, you could always go home wearing that little hospital gown,"

"Sir," she shot him a look not amused.

Jack held up a finger, "Right…Clothes…Be right on it." He went to leave.

"Sir," called out Sam.

"Carter," he paused.

"Thanks for coming," she gratefully stated.

"Welcome," he nodded and walked out the room. He then started to make his way towards the ER waiting room to tell Teal'c they needed to go get Sam some clothes.

He then spotted an army medic standing in full DBU's and asking the nurses at the station about a patient.

"She's okay?" she asked.

"Are you a relative?" asked the nurse.

She shook her head, "I treated her on the scene."

"Colonel Carter is fine," she assured the young medic.

"Thank you," she gave a nod.

Jack walked to her and asked, "You treated Carter on the scene?"

She looked up at the tall man and nodded, "Yes sir…You're her…"

"CO," stated Jack. "General O'Neill. Carter said you did an awesome job helping her. Thank you, Corporal."

"She's welcome," she pleasantly replied.

Jack was trying to figure out how Sam survived the crash and mentioned, "She says she felt this wave of energy come over her during it." He purposely left the question vague to see how the medic would react.

Terry replied, "During trauma the body can have sorts of sensations. She's lucky she wasn't hurt."

"You knew she wasn't hurt?" asked Jack.

She nodded, "I was treating her."

"What are you in town for?" he asked.

"Medical convention for new techniques, hosted by the Air Force," she informed. "Though I think I missed half of it to be honest."

Jack kidded, "Ever think about joining the Air Force?"

She shook her head, "Nah, then I would have change all my jerseys." She then forgot her place for Jack was in civilian jeans and tee shirt as she held his hand and gave a squeeze of assurance, "You're friend will be fine, sir." She then went into a slight trance right before Jack and seemed to nearly black out for a moment.

"Thanks," he nodded and noticed she wasn't responding. He wasn't sure what was happening or if perhaps, the medic was having a medical emergency.

She suddenly shook herself aware, "Um…Welcome…" she released the hand and then mentioned off hand, "You might want to cut back on the sugars and carbs. You're sugar is a little high." Then she walked by him and out the ER.

He looked at his hand and then up at where she walked out. He wondered how she knew he needed to cut back on the sweets for it was just recently the doctor at the SGC told him the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The corporal wasn't much of a navigator and got lost with much ease in the oversize complex. The weather had finally cleared and she still had no idea where she was supposed to be. She circled much of the complex in frustration.

"Sure, I have four degrees, went to three Ivory League schools, traveled the globe, can speak six languages and I cannot for life of my find this stupid place," she whined. "If my family could see me now they would be laughing their collective asses off as they prepare the tar and feathers." She rounded a corner and came to a stop as she found she had driven into NORAD's main entrance gate. A guard held up his hands to stop her. She looked upon the old base even more confused. "I thought the family was gonna close that?" she muttered.

The guard approached the car, "I need to see your ID corporal," the young dark haired man stated.

She presented the military card, "I'm lost!" she informed. "Can you tell me where to find where the medical convention for all armed forces is being held?"

He nodded, "In here, Corporal. Fist level," he then checked to see if her name was on the list and gave a nod, "Park in the visitor's section. Go to the guardhouse and you will be given a ride on a troop truck. You are cleared for the first level only. Do not go any further down."

She asked, "What do you mean by 'further down?'"

"You don't have clearance to go beyond the first floor on the elevator," he informed. He handed her a red badge, "You know you are late?"

"I figured that out," she nodded and took the restricted access badge. "Thanks for your help, Airman."

He warned, "Go past the first floor and they will shoot ya."

"Got it," she nodded shaking her head. "What moron decided to have an all arms medical convention in NORAD?"

He shook his head, "Don't know."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks," and proceeded through the gate to the designated section for the convention.

**Next Day**

Sam was supposed to take a few days off just to be sure she was okay from the wreck but nothing could keep her away from work….Not even a wrecked car. In a way she was glad to be back to work, to get some normalcy back in her life even thought at time working at the SGC was far from normal.

Daniel agreed to pick her up and bring her to work until Sam was able to get a rental car and then eventually a replacement for her convertible. Daniel noticed the first level was much busier than normal and many troops were coming and going all wearing a red badge.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Major convention for new medical procedures for combat medics and staff," she informed.

"Wouldn't that be best done in another facility?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yup, but we need cover for our operations and need to use the upper facilities for other things to make it look like we're not operational here. NORAD officially closed this site and moved."

"Oh," his lips puckered in thought, "So, to make it look like it's still in use we need to host this type of things so they don't see it's still in use."

"Bingo," she nodded not too enthused about the cover. "But the medic who tended to me in the car accident is here…So, maybe I can pay for her lunch as a thank you or something," suggested Sam.

As they made their way to the elevator Daniel confessed, "Honestly, after I saw the wreck I thought for sure you were dead. I can't believe you walked away from that."

"Me neither," she admitted. She cranked her head and rubbed her neck, "Funny, my neck cracks more now. Feels like arthritis."

"Getting old?" kidded Daniel.

She shot him a look, "You're older than me."

He agreed, "Not by much."

**Meanwhile**

Jack sat at his desk pouring over the personnel file folder for on Corporal Teresa Bauer. There was something odd about her, something mysterious and he just couldn't put his finger on it but she intrigued him for sure. Though grateful Sam was alive and well, he couldn't understand how she escaped such a wreck unharmed. Not a bruise, not a scratch, not even a sprained ankle. She was perfectly healthy as if she was never even in a serious car accident.

Corporal Bauer's file left him with more questions than answers. For starters, she never lost a patient and even the direst causalities pulled through some seemingly impossible situations. Perhaps, he was making a mountain out of a mole hill and it was just coincidence that she never lost a patient. Perhaps, it was just dumb luck but in Jack's experience there was no such thing as luck.

Then she also read him like a book. She touched his hand and said exactly what the base doctor has previously told him about his blood sugar levels. How did she know that? That was impossible for her to know by simply touching his hand.

He conjured up a plan. He wanted her under his command so he could figure out the secret to how she knew his sugar level had been high. He wanted to know if the energy wave Sam felt was real or imaginary. He needed to know these things and would not let it go. Thus, he came up with a solution for two pressing issues.

He needed to fill a fourth place on SG-1 and he needed to find out what made lowly Corporal Bauer tick. He simply decided to place her in the SGC as a combat medic. He sat back in the chair and fiddled with the pen as he debated how to break that news to SG-1. He knew Sam would not like having some enlisted corporal on her team, for SG-1 was flagship team of the SGC.

Sam wanted another colonel named Cameron Mitchell but there was no way Jack was having some young, hotshot combat pilot who looks were far better than his own coming into the SGC like a wide-eyed school boy and screwing with his team.

Nope, not gonna happen. Not to mention Sam admitted she liked Mitchell's boyish charm and good looks. Nope, no way in hell that was gonna happen.

He had made up his mind and giving SG-1 a seasoned combat medic who received the bronze star for courage under fire was his choice and not some high-flying pilot with more medals than he shake a stick at.

But Jack had to play the role cool. He couldn't get all excited and tell SG-1 that he was assigning a lowly combat medic to SG-1 because he thought she was hiding something from him. No, that simply would not due. Maybe he could use the excuse of gratitude? Yes, like he was thankful for her actions and decided with Daniel's accident prone past, he might be able to swing that excuse. He placed the file in his desk under classified and then stood up to go find the combat medic topside before she left town.

**Moments Later**

Jack emerged from the elevator on the first floor of the secret base. He noticed the conference was winding down and many of the enlisted, doctors and nurses were going back to their home bases. He found his target leaning against a wall while looking over a map of the city as she tried to figure out where she was going next for she had not received additional orders on where to report for unbeknownst to her, Jack had intercepted them.

"Hey," Jack called out.

She looked up from her map and spotted the familiar face, "General," she gave a salute.

He walked over to her and spotted the map, "What'cha doing, Bauer?"

"Trying to figure out where the hotel is," she admitted. "My orders are all messed up and no one has any idea where I'm supposed to go next. I got in from Afghanistan yesterday morning before that horrible storm," she explained.

Jack nodded, "Actually, I got you transferred here."

She blinked, "You did what, sir?"

"I heard your assignments got lost and I had you transferred here," he stated again. He wasn't sure how her assignments got lost but that fact was true.

"Um," she asked, "Doing what?"

"What you were doing in Afghanistan," he informed.

"I was security and a combat medic on base," she informed. She pondered, "You don't need a combat medic here. This is state-side."

Jack wouldn't go into details; he simply smiled and asked, "Do you wanna know what's below the first floor?"

She pondered the question for a moment in debate.

He couldn't believe it, she was seriously thinking about the proposal. Any enlisted would jump at the opportunity but she was standing there before him debating if she wanted to even know what was beneath her.

"Do I really want to know?" she asked him unsure. "Once you know something…You cannot un-know it."

He nodded, "True but you are only gonna get once chance to find out. Take it leave it, kid."

"'Doc,'" she rebutted, "Combat medics are called 'Doc' and we earned that."

"That you did," he agreed, "Bronze star, huh?"

"You know about that?" she asked for she did not wear any indications of the reward.

"Purple Heart for being shot while tending to wounded, Bronze Star for staying put and defending them while under enemy fire, Good Conduct citation," he recalled the awards. "I read your file."

She asked, "You got my file that fast?"

He nodded.

She pondered, "What are you hiding down there…Aliens from space?" she asked sarcastically.

Jack stood and said nothing.

Her mouth dropped, "Oh shit…You are? Is that where Roswell crash went?"

He smirked amused, "Nope…That really was a weather balloon."

She shook her head in disagreement, "No it wasn't."

Jack smirked, "This way, Corporal. I would like you to meet your new CO."

She asked, "You're not my new CO?"

He shook his head, "Your CO is Colonel Carter."

She followed him into the elevator, "Carter…She bounced back from that accident?"

"She did," stated Jack. He wanted to ask more but decided he needed to gain her trust if she was ever going to come clean.

"I'm glad," she nodded and then looked up at the floor indicator as they started down. It went past twenty floors. "How far down is this place?"

"Twenty-eight," stated Jack.

"A guard I met said it was nineteen," she informed.

"That's only the floors he's allowed to know about," confirmed Jack. "He doesn't have all the security clearance for further below."

"Oh," she pondered, "How did I get security clearance then?"

"I've given you temporary clearance," stated Jack.

She nodded, "I see…Is it hard to get full clearance?"

He saw the opportunity to put some pressure on his young medic, "Can be," he nodded. "You shouldn't have to worry. Your record is clear…Unless you have something to hide."

She stood and stared at the door and asked, "When you say something to hide…You mean like…?"

"Criminal record," suggested Jack off the top of his head.

"No, nothing like that," she sighed. "You don't go through your childhood records…Do you?"

He shook his head, "Not normally, just the basics like schools and such."

She gulped, "I was privately tutored…Home schooled," she admitted.

Jack asked, "Any college?"

She nervously shook, "None to speak of."

Jack suggested, "Maybe you can go onto college after you get out?"

She muttered her breath, "If college is on another planet."

"You say something?" asked Jack.

"Sounds good," she lied. She started to feel a bit nervous and wondered if she had just stepped onto the elevator to hell when the doors slid open.

Jack motioned, "This way."

She stepped out into narrow hallway and soon spotted Colonel Carter walking towards them. Sam smiled assuming Jack had given the privilege to Terry to have dinner with them as a thank you for helping her earlier.

"It's good to see you again, Terry," Sam greeted. "Are you here for dinner with us?"

Terry shook her head, "That depends…Am I the dinner?"

Sam found the question odd but laughed it off, "No, silly…I wanted to thank you for helping me in the car accident."

"You're welcome," she stated and then added, "General O'Neill said I have been transferred here."

She looked up at Jack and asked, "Sir?"

Jack played his hand as cool as can be, "We need a combat medic for SG-1, Carter."

Sam gave a strange look as Terry stood looking even more confused.

"What's 'SG-1?'" asked Terry.

Sam bit her bottom lip and looked back at Jack, "Sir, are you sure?"

"We have a spot to fill, Carter." He insisted hoping she would not bring up the name Cameron Mitchell.

"I gave a recommendation some time ago for that replacement, sir," she informed trying not to get into an argument or let too much information loose before the medic.

"Not available right now, Carter," Jack lied.

She didn't want to be angry at Terry but was now very perturbed as she stated, "Welcome aboard, Corporal."

Terry gulped, "Thanks you, Colonel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was fuming mad. How could Jack O'Neill do that to her? How could he ignore her suggestion and go with some lowly medic? Yes, Terry had helped her in a recent car accident but she certainly was not qualified for the job on SG-1.

As far as Sam could tell the corporal had no higher education, no college and no real reason to be placed on such an elite team. Security at a base was important but didn't give the added edge that a degree certainly would have. So, she was a medic and served in Afghanistan but there were lots of others who served in recent wars as well and none of them would qualify for such a pristine position.

With Jack's lack of forthcoming about his suspicions she could only draw one conclusion; that Jack O'Neill assigned a corporal to SG-1 so he would not have to assign Colonel Mitchell, whom she requested. It was a slap in the face for Sam. Her own authority undermined once again by the Brass and this time the Brass was one Jack O'Neill. She tried to keep calm but needed to vent to somebody and that somebody was Daniel. She marched into Daniel's office as he was getting ready to call it a day. She was steaming mad the time she got to his office.

"You won't believe this," she huffed.

Daniel looked up from his notes and noticed Sam seemed rather peeved. He was almost afraid to ask for he could only think of one reason Sam would be angry and that would have to do with Jack in some shape or form.

"What?" asked Daniel.

"General O'Neill has filled the spot on SG-1," she stated trying to remain calm.

"That's great," stated Daniel unsure why it was a bad thing.

Sam spouted, "With the corporal who helped me yesterday after my car accident."

Daniel stood and paused for even he could not think of a reason for such a move. He pondered and theorized as to what could have prompted the move.

"Well, maybe Jack felt he wanted to repay her for helping you out of the wreck," he stated reaching for an excuse.

She shook her head, "No, he didn't want Colonel Mitchell and chose her instead."

Daniel pondered the assumption, "But he could have chosen any officer…She's enlisted."

"And not even Air Force," huffed Sam. "She's Army…The only thing worse is the Marines."

Daniel reminded, "We have entire teams made up of Marines here."

"You wouldn't understand," she huffed. "I can't believe he did this. He undermined my authority to put in some corporal just so he didn't have to assign Cam," she complained.

"'Cam?" asked Daniel. "You mean Colonel Mitchell?"

"Yes," she slouched, "we're friends. Colonel Mitchell is far more qualified for SG-1 than some skinny little corporal who can't even find where she is supposed to be."

"Well, Colorado Springs can be confusing," he agreed.

"Oh, it is not," she rebutted. "Shouldn't you be upset over this?"

Daniel shrugged, "What is she gonna do? She's extra security and another gun…Plus a medic which could come in handy." He pondered, "Though a higher education would come in handy too."

"She's not qualified," insisted Sam.

Daniel shrugged, "Okay…She's not qualified. When she screws up you write it up and she gets booted off."

"Providing she doesn't get us killed," rebutted Sam.

Daniel countered, "I don't think anyone could get us killed nearly as many times as Jack could."

Sam had to conceded, "True."

**Next Morning**

Terry spent her first night on the base and was given her own room. She was baffled by the special treatment the regulars of the base all seemed to enjoy; spacious rooms and thick red comforters, divided showers and a private eating area dubbed the "Commissary" that was more like an elegant café than anything available to the general soldiers. The café was even adorned with blue table clothes and real china. Most "Commissaries" were more like fast food joints or small convince stores. This commissary was anything but a commissary…It was a private café labeled commissary for dubious purposes.

She gathered her food and took a seat at a small table in the corner. She found she was eating alone for word spread quickly how an enlisted corporal was assigned to SG-1 and many of the officers were wondering why such a drastic move was made. Some assumed she was the General's new girlfriend and thus was receiving special privileges. Needless to say, Terry was off to a rocky start at the SGC.

Teal'c had come to her table with his tray of food. He looked upon his new teammate and simply spoke to her.

"May I sit with you?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded, "Sure."

He gave a nod and took his seat across from her.

Terry looked upon him and asked, "You're Teal'c, right?"

"Indeed," he confirmed.

"Wow, never met a real, live alien before," she admitted.

Finding the statement humorous, Teal'c asked, "Have you met a dead alien?"

She nodded, "Could say that."

Teal'c's eyebrow lifted considerably.

Terry changed the subject, "Sorry, this whole Gate thing has me loopy. So, I will be working with you on SG-1?"

"Indeed," he stated.

She glanced around the room and added, "You know…I don't see a lot of enlisted here. Usually there is more enlisted than officers but the Brass is to walls here."

"Their work is tedious," he assured her.

"So, what is a First Prime?" she asked upon being debriefed.

"I was a high ranking officer," he informed. "Much like a General would be on your world."

"Oh," she puckered in thought, "So, little ole me, is working with a colonel, a doctor and a general?"

"That is correct," confirmed Teal'c.

She asked, "Do they normally assign enlisted as low as myself to these teams?"

He replied, "They do not…You are the first."

"Who were they going to assign to this team?" she wondered.

Teal'c stated, "An officer."

"Got me instead," she miffed.

Teal'c admitted, "Colonel Carter would be comfortable with an officer."

"And you?" she wondered.

"If you hold your own in battle then you shall do," he informed.

"Battle?" she shook her head, "I was supposed to get a year off. I just got back from being deployed."

Teal'c replied, "Then you shall be deployed again."

"Great," she miffed.

**Later**

Terry had spent most of the morning with Teal'c for he was the only one who didn't seem offended by her presence. They worked on battle techniques in the gym and Teal'c found she was proficient in many martial arts moves and found that aspect most odd for he assumed she only had basic training and not advanced martial arts. She wouldn't say where she learned the moves or much about her schooling but Teal'c suspected her education level was much higher than she was willing to admit.

The pair sat for lunch on the gym floor. Teal'c assumed he would be spending much of the day training her and thus brought two MRE's to eat during a quick break. They sat against the wall of the gym as they began to eat.

For some reason Terry found Teal'c to be the perfect Jaffa to open up to. He wasn't pushy and didn't seem very judgmental which she found relieving.

She started to eat the macaroni and cheese MRE, and though she was use to military food she still found it horrible. She started to reminisce about happier times in her life.

"When I was a kid we had the best mac and cheese," she mentioned. "I don't know what the chef did but boy it was great…Unlike this stuff."

Teal'c asked, "Chef?"

She nodded, "My family was well off and we had a private chef. I had privately hired tutors as a kid. Actually, I had everything including equestrianism lessons."

"Equestrianism?" asked Teal'c unfamiliar with some of more proper sounding language.

"Horses," she informed. "I had a few horses….Took all sorts of lessons. Too bad I never took a cooking lesson though…Now that's a skill I really could have used."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Your family was wealthy?"

She nodded, "Could say that."

"Why did you not attain a degree in higher education?" he wondered.

She asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

He gave a nod, "Indeed."

"I did go to college," she admitted. "I went to the Ivory League…You know, Harvard, Princeton and Yale."

Teal'c wondered, "Did you graduate?"

She shrugged, "When you folks pay enough money everyone graduates…Even those who spent the entire time partying. College was a big party and not much more. And when rich kids party, we don't do it amateur like the poor kids. Oh no, were talking lobster races in the hall." She laughed at the old memory of racing a lobster down the frat house hall before they promptly ate the poor critter.

Teal'c environed very slow moving crustaceans racing down a hall and wondered how on earth could even be accomplished. He shook the thought from his mind as simply continued to listen.

"Then," she continued, "I had this big falling out with the family and we essentially disowned each other. I was cut off from all the money and well, they are pretty powerful and have some powerful enemies as well. Since I no longer had their protection, I went off the grid for a while. I ended up homeless for three years before joining the military. That's why I joined the army…To get off the streets. Anyways, you ever been dumpster diving?"

Teal'c replied, "I have not. I am not familiar with the term."

"Oh," she explained, "well dumpster diving is when you crawl into a trash dumpster to find food and things to survive on. I found a lot of food was thrown out and that's how I ate for three years." She then pondered as she looked at the package in her hand, "And to be honest, the food I got out of the trash tasted betted than this."

Suddenly Teal'c lost his appetite and put the package down; he observed, "You have had an interesting life, TerryBauer."

She shook her head, "You don't know the half of it." She then asked, "So, what's your story?"

"I was enslaved to a false god," he stated. "I assisted General O'Neill in his escape from the Goa'uld. I came to live here."

"You have any family?" she wondered.

"I have," he assured, "a son…My wife is dead. They suffered at the hands of the Goa'uld."

"After you helped General O'Neill?" she wondered.

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Sorry," she winced.

Teal'c replied, "You are not to blame and no apology is needed."

She gulped, "There are more ways to enslave a population that false god worship."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he pondered the suggestion.

She asked, "Don't we have a meeting scheduled soon?"

"Indeed," he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Briefing Room**

SG-1 and Jack gathered in the briefing room. Teal'c had kept his word and not said anything to anyone about what he had discovered about Terry's past. He knew there was far more to the story but didn't wish to push the issue. He figured once she was ready to confide her whole story, she simply would.

Jack was hoping Teal'c had gained information but couldn't pull him aside and ask what he had found out for that would be too obvious. He decided to us Sam's assumption that he didn't want Colonel Mitchell on the team as an excuse and for that matter it was true for he did not want the happy flyboy any where's near SG-1. Jack secretly kicked himself for sending Colonel Sheppard to Atlantis for he would rather Sheppard on SG-1 than Mitchell. He also figured if he had sent Mitchell to Atlantis, that would the end of the issue…And any potential problems in the future. But he sent the wrong colonel to Atlantis and now had to do everything in his power to keep Mitchell's good looks and charm away from his team and Carter.

Terry seemed to be getting the worst of the situation though. Most of the base assumed she was having an affair with General O'Neill and given the position as a favor. Terry herself had no idea why Jack placed her on SG-1 as well for she knew just how idiotic the whole situation must seem. Though more than qualified to be on the team, Terry had to keep her own cover. She needed to be a poor enlisted nobody with limited education; and that cover, though designed to protect her from her past, was about to bite her in the behind.

The latest trail that Daniel picked up was through Norse mythology. He believed he just found a clue to where another ZPM might be hidden. He stood before the group before a dry erase board with a marker in one hand and drew out his connections on the board. Daniel had overlaid Norse, Egyptian and Greek mythology to come to the location of the next ZPM and Jack sat at the front of the table with absolutely no idea what Daniel was talking about as his friend went through a longwinded explanation.

"So, when you take into account the astronomy of the time referenced in these three points," Daniel began as he drew the connections out, "we find a meeting point in this sector here…"

Terry recognized the astronomy and spoke up, "Canis minor."

Daniel paused and looked back from his work, he smiled and nodded, "That's right. You know some astronomy?"

She nodded, "A little."

Teal'c sat and pondered what Terry meant for she seemed to often play her education level down to his estimation. He soon realized when she said she knew a little about a subject it meant she knew a lot about a subject.

Daniel gave a nod, "That's good. You can use that when you go to college after your enlistment is up."

She glanced at Teal'c and tried very hard not to say anything sarcastic; she simply nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Curiously Daniel asked, "Any ideas what you want to go to college for?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he simply wanted the meeting to end.

Sam gave a perturbed look but stayed silent.

Teal'c folded his hands together and tried very hard to not say a word.

Terry shrugged, "Cooking."

Daniel paused in thought as Teal'c was bursting inside for he knew it was a joke.

"Cooking?" he asked unsure if he heard right.

She nodded, "The only real skill you need…Along with how to build a house."

Daniel scoffed, "You are a very smart young woman…You can do some much more with your life than cook."

"I like cooking," she rebutted. "You get to eat what you make."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Actually, being able to cook like a pro would be kind of cool."

She nodded in agreement.

Daniel huffed, "That would be a waste of time and money. Do you know how expensive college can be nowadays, Jack?"

"Daniel…Just finish," he stated.

"Fine," he huffed and then pointed board, "If my calculations are correct then we should a ZPM on PX 333."

Carter injected, "PX 333 is under Ba'al's control."

Daniel nodded, "In and out…Simple extraction…No sign of Ba'al."

Jack gave a nod, "Okay campers…Gear up." The team started to filter out of the room when Jack called out, "T…Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Teal'c paused and gave a nod.

Terry shot him a pleading glance as she left the room.

After they had left he pulled Teal'c aside, "You spent all morning training, Bauer."

"Indeed," he affirmed.

"You find out anything interesting about her?" he asked.

Teal'c stood expressionless.

"Come on, T. You saw the wreck…Carter never should have just walked out of that unharmed. Did you find out anything about her that could explain that?" he wondered.

Teal'c asked, "You have placed her on SG-1 for the purpose of exposing any secrets she may have?"

"Well," he shrugged, "yeah…How else would we find out what makes this nut tick. She read me like a book in the hospital, T. She touched my hand and new I needed to cut back on sweets. I didn't tell anyone that. I need you to find out what she is hiding."

Teal'c found the request most uncomfortable for he genuinely liked Terry; he explained, "She had a falling out with her family. They were wealthy people and that is all." He refused to go any deeper.

"She was rich?" he asked confused.

"Her family," he agreed.

"Why didn't she ever go to college?" he wondered.

Teal'c opted not to tell about her education but give her a cover; he explained, "She said she was homeless before joining the military."

Jack drew a conclusion, "Oh, rich kid got disowned by mom and dad and was homeless…Joined the military to get off the streets."

"It apparels so," agreed Teal'c.

Jack pondered, "Maybe I over reacted to the accident?"

"It appears so," Teal'c agreed for he found no reason to think Terry had anything to do with Sam's lucky escape.

"Okay, T." He nodded, "I guess I saw something that wasn't there. Just keep an eye on the newbie. You think she will do okay?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed."

"Alright," he patted his friend's shoulder, "Keep newbie out of trouble."

Teal'c simply nodded and walked away.

Jack pondered the event in the ER. How did she read his blood sugar levels? It was an impossible thing for anyone to know without a meter.

**Gate room**

SG-1 had assembled before the gate. Terry, fresh from battle in the Middle East was now once again handed a rifle and a side arm. She looked at the weapon for she expected something bigger.

"We're going to an alien planet with a P-90?" she asked unenthused.

Sam asked, "Is that an issue, Corporal?"

"It's a NATO round," she huffed.

"The ammo is specially made with Teflon coating," assured Sam.

"Great, so it can bounce of the Alien's more advanced armor with style?" asked Terry unenthused.

"It's effective," assured Sam who was no getting perturbed.

"No, a 308 would be effective," rebutted Terry. "These NATO rounds are for small game."

"It will do, Corporal," stated Sam.

Terry made a face, "I've seen Insurgents get hit five times with this round and keep on running."

"That's enough," stated Sam.

Daniel asked, "You serious…Five times and Insurgents kept on going?"

She nodded, "Once to the head." 

Daniel muttered, "Maybe they should give us a bigger round."

"The ammo has been affective so far," countered Sam. She then spoke to Terry, "Corporal, that's enough. Not another word out of you."

Terry knew arguing was useless and could understand why Sam was so upset; she nodded, "Yes sir."

Teal'c could see the tension building between Terry and Sam and he wish he could do something but there was simply nothing he could do. If Sam was aware of Terry's education level perhaps she would be more open the idea of having her on the team. Teal'c had met Colonel Mitchell as well and found the man annoying in his opinion. He would much rather have Terry on the team for she was far more down to earth and knew hardship as well as opulence. She had lived on both sides of society and that gave her a unique perspective. He followed them through the gate hoping that Sam and Terry would soon come to a mutual friendship.

**Later**

They arrived on PX 333. The planet was rather dry with a dying forest on the landscape. The once lush field was degrading into a dusty area that was increasingly hostile. The ruins were just a few hundred feet away from the Gate as they started towards the area. So far there had been no sign of any Goa'uld activity and the area appeared abandoned by Ba'al.

Sam looked about, "He seems to have abandoned it."

Teal'c grew increasingly suspicious, "It's best to be alert."

Daniel nodded, "Keep your eyes peeled."

Terry looked about the area and the structure. It was her first time through the Gate and needless to say, she really didn't like the feeling it left. She felt tingly all over and her stomach turned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she mentioned.

Daniel handed her an emesis bag, "Here, just in case."

She took the bag feeling rather queasy, "Does the Gate make everyone feel like crap?"

"Some," stated Sam as she looked upon her pale face. Suddenly Sam saw a way to get the newbie off the team for it appeared Terry did not adjust to the Gate very well. "If it becomes too bothersome I can have you stationed at the base in the infirmary."

She tucked the bag away and shook her head, "I'm sure I will adjust."

"Okay," stated Sam hoping against hope she would not. "This way," she started to take the lead.

Daniel followed behind her as Teal'c stayed closer to Terry.

"Are you feeling well, TerryBauer?"

"Peachy," she shook of the affects, "Just didn't know how it would affect me." She then reached for an energy bar tucked in her pocket and started to open the package.

Teal'c suggested, "It would be wise to save your rations for later."

"I know," she agreed and took a bit, "but I need it now. That Gate drained me a bit."

"I do not understand," he stated.

She confessed, "I'm slightly diabetic. The Gate seems to have affected my glucose levels."

Teal'c wondered, "Is the SGC aware of the condition?"

She shook her head, "No, I got hypoglycemia…Not hyper so I don't need any medications…Just food."

"Could your condition affect your work?" he wondered.

She shrugged, "Dunno, depends on far I have to push my limits."

As they walked to the ruins they discovered they lost sight of Sam and Daniel. Teal'c grew concerned immediately as he wondered if they just walked into some sort of trap.

Terry walked into the ruins and spotted Sam and Daniel lying on the floor lifeless. She didn't hear any noise or anything that could indicate shots were fired. She went to see if they had any signs of life when she stepped on the booby trap that activated an electronic pulse. She threw herself backwards and remarkably was able to withstand the jolt.

"Teal'c," she warned, "it's booby trapped."

As he looked upon his lifeless comrades he searched for a way to get to them but soon they were under fire as red energy bolts erupted around them.

"Get down," instructed Teal'c who then returned fire.

Terry took a defensive position and retuned fire as well as Jaffa came closer to them. Out of the nearby forest a slew of Jaffa emerged.

"That's not good," she stated to Teal'c.

"Get to the Gate and dial for an extraction team," he instructed. He was then hit in the chest by the bolt of energy and fell unconscious.

Alone Terry tried to retreat to the Gate and made a run for it. But there were too many of them and she was soon surrounded. She stopped dead in her tracks and held her hands up. It was a trick; Terry had laid a trap for the Jaffa.

The Jaffa drew closer and noticed the air went cold, ice cold as if all the energy had been sucked from the space around them. Nervously they looked at one another for no one could explain the coldness.

Terry let loose a wave of energy from her body that went out like a blast wave effective knocking down the Jaffa. She then took off running towards the Gate to try and dial for help. She noticed she felt light headed and needed food and reached for the energy bar as she ran.

More Jaffa surrounded the Gate before here preventing her from reaching the target. They drew their weapons on her after witnessing the previous event and opened fire.

Terry then feel to her knees in a ball position to protect herself as the energy blast seemed to bounce off some sort of shield that engulfed her. She quickly finished eating as she waited for the weapon's fire to subside. She then threw out her hand in front of her and directed another wave of energy towards the Jaffa and knocking them off their feet. She couldn't get to the Gate and was running out of energy. She then ran towards the forest in hopes of losing the Jaffa in the rugged environment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's eyes fluttered upon. She wasn't sure what had happened nor where she was at first. Her body ached all over and her head throbbed from the shock. Her mouth was dry and she soon realized she was lying face down on a cold cement floor. Slowly she lifted herself up and began to look about. She was in a cell just large enough to stand in. She rolled herself over and scooted up against the wall behind her.

She looked about and found to her left Daniel was lying like a lump on the floor. In the corner of the cell she found Teal'c sitting up with a cold expression.

"Teal'c?" she asked.

Teal'c had recovered from the stun weapon prior to the pair and he gave a nod, "ColonelCarter."

She looked about, "Where's Bauer?" She suddenly feared the worst of the medic.

"I do not know," he admitted.

"What happened?" she asked trying to get her bearings.

"The floor of the ruins was charged with an electrical pulse than incapacitated you and DanielJackson. TerryBauer was unaffected by the shock and managed to back away. Jaffa soon surrounded us. I ordered her to the Gate. I do not know if she made it," confessed Teal'c.

"I'm sure she made it," stated Sam. In reality she highly doubted Terry was even still alive much less made it back to the Gate.

Daniel began to stir; he sucked in a deep breath as he slowly started to rise. He looked about a quickly assessed that they were in serious trouble.

"Where are we?" he asked as he turned towards his team. He then looked about the faces, "Where is Corporal Bauer?"

"She went to get help," assured Sam.

Teal'c was more realistic, "She would have failed for there were many Jaffa."

Daniel looked himself over for injuries as he remarked, "Great, first trip out and the newbie is already killed." He couldn't believe how cynical it sounded nor how cynical had become over the years but it appeared Sam was right, she wasn't qualified for the job.

"Hope not," stated Sam, "newbie is our only hope of getting out of here."

They heard a thump near the entrance of the prison and found the Jaffa guarding them had suddenly fallen down into a lifeless lump. Terry had then snuck into the prison and was now retrieving the keys to open the cell door that housed SG-1. She had used her ability to simply shock the guard much like a powerful taser. She quickly came to the area.

"Oh thank god, you're still alive," Terry sighed. "I thought you were all dead." She started to try to unlock the door.

Daniel looked at the lifeless guard and wondered, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked hurriedly.

He pointed to the guard, "Do that!"

She shrugged, "Vulcan nerve maneuver," she lied. "Come on, open up," she huffed at the lock which didn't seem to budge.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

Sam gave an order, "Bauer hide."

Terry threw the keys back towards the lifeless guard and then ducked behind creates on the other side of the prison. She peeked through a crack to see what was happening.

The guards came to the lifeless guard and woke him up. He stood up rather wobbly and appeared nearly drunk from the shock. The other Jaffa assumed he had been intoxicated and had passed out for the keys landed near his hands. He was hauled away quickly and then four other guards removed Sam and Daniel from the cell to be questioned. They dragged them out of the area leaving Teal'c alone in the cell.

Terry had finished the last of her rations and would need to acquire more. She also knew she could not get Sam and Daniel back without Teal'c's help and there was no way she could hide the secret from him at this point. She waited for the replacement guard to get closer.

The guard's face was hidden in armor as he wore Ba'al's insignia and colors. A red cape flowed behind the guard and he looked like a character from medieval times. He tapped his armored hand on the bars of the cage and glared at Teal'c.

Teal'c looked up wondering just how Terry would take him down. He certainly wanted to see if there was such a thing as a Vulcan nerve maneuver. Teal'c remained motionless and gave no indication they were not alone.

What happened next not even Teal'c could have imagined. The air suddenly grew cold, freezing cold. He could see his breath as he exhaled. The guard seemed a bit confused about why the temperature had dropped suddenly. Then an invisible wave of pure energy ripped through the area sending the replacement guard flying. He landed hard against the far wall and then lay lifeless on the ground.

Terry came up to the cell that held Teal'c. She placed her hands over the lock and closed her eyes for a second as the lock heated up. When she released the lock it glowed a reddish color from the heat of her hands. She then kicked the door in.

"We need to leave now," she huffed.

Teal'c rose to his feet and went for the door. He looked at the melting metal.

"How?" he asked.

She explained, "I was born with the ability to move energy from the air and direct it anywhere I want. I can explain but we need to leave now." She stepped sideways for him to leave.

Teal'c walked out of the cell and looked about, "Our equipment?"

"This way," she replied and led him out of the area.

**Meanwhile**

Sam and Daniel had both been brought before Ba'al's throne for a discussion. The throne room was decorated with red walls and gold trim. For a Goa'uld, Ba'al actually had some taste, though still tacky. Ba'al had already found the ZPM and realized it was important but could not figure out how it worked or what it did.

Ba'al sat on the golden throne wearing his most tacky red and gold outfit that resembled something from the 70's disco era. He smirked as Daniel and Sam were led into the room. For a Goa'uld, Ba'al was more subtle about his ruthlessness and less to the point at times. Even he knew brute force was not the most effective way to gain information.

Sam and Daniel were both forced to kneel before the Goa'uld who sat before them smirking at his latest capture. He captured SG-1. In Goa'uld reality that was a huge feat.

He held his hand up before them and snapped his fingers. A guard then came and placed the ZPM in his hand and quickly left with a bow. He looked at his captured prey.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked them.

Daniel and Sam both traded glances. They feared Ba'al not only had the ZPM but knew how to use it as well.

Ba'al leaned forward, "You will tell me everything I need to know about this device."

Sam snorted, "If we refuse?"

He smiled wickedly, "You won't refuse." He snapped his fingers again and the guard came back to the room and retrieved Sam and Daniel from the floor and led them out of the room. Ba'al then looked at the ZPM and wondered just how much torture the pair could take before they would break.

**Meanwhile**

As Terry led Teal'c to the weapons she explained her history to him and what she could do.

"My family was heavy into eugenics and I was the result," she informed. "Their wealth allowed for them to house secret facilities for experimentation. They were trying to make the perfect human…They got stuck with me instead," she laughed.

Teal'c inquired, "Did you assist ColonelCarter in the accident?"

She nodded, "She was hurt bad, T. Her neck was broken and she was bleeding internally. She wouldn't have made it to the hospital if I hadn't intervened. Not only can I suck the energy out of the air, I can control it in the most finite amounts. I can direct it into any body and focus it to manipulate living organism. Hence, I can heal people by touching them. But that's not all. This gene mutation that I have also allows for my brainwaves to be altered and I can see into the body I touch. I can see inside someone as well…Like a scanner."

Teal'c informed, "That is an ability that would be of great interest to many. It would make a remarkable weapon."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know….That's what my family wanted…To weaponize the ability. I refused and went into hiding. I changed my last name and dropped all contact with them."

Teal'c asked, "Bauer is not your last name?"

She shook her head, "It's supposed to be. My family's last name was once Bauer but they changed it when they went into the banking industry."

Teal'c asked, "What is your last name?"

"Rothschild," she informed and waited for the reply.

Teal'c never heard of the name and pondered why she seemed to fear it.

Terry asked, "You have heard of them? Super rich bankers?"

"I have not," admitted Teal'c who stayed away from Earth politics.

Her mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

"Indeed," he nodded.

She then asked, "Can you do me a favor and make me a promise?"

Teal'c gave a nod.

"Don't tell anyone I'm a Rothschild. Please, don't tell a sole…On your word of honor,"

"You have my word," he agreed still wondering why it met so much to her.

"Thank you," she replied as they got to the weapons. She then started to rummage through the chest rigs looking for food.

Teal'c asked, "What are you doing, TerryBauer?"

She explained, "There is a side effect from the ability I have. When I use it…My own energy gets drained to extremely low levels. My sugar levels drop and I can go unconscious. These energy bars work good at stabilizing it. Candy bars will also do but the energy bars seem to work better." She dug through Daniel's rations and found the bars along with a _Clark_ bar. She looked at it and made a face, "_Clark_? Gross…Can't you eat _Snickers_?" She shoved the bar in her pocket hoping she would not need to eat it.

Tealc mentioned, "I prefer _York _peppermint patty."

She asked, "I like them, you got one?"

He dug out his candy and tossed it to her.

"Thanks," she then opened the pack and quickly ate it. Teal'c stood in amazement as she then ate Carter's milk chocolate candy bar, and three energy survival bars.

"You eat much, TerryBauer," he observed.

"I need to elevate my blood sugar level now because it's gonna drain me fast. Come on, we need to get Sam and Daniel and make it to the gate." She started past him.

Teal'c wondered, "You did not consume DanielJackson's candy bar?"

She paused made a disgusted face, "Not unless I have too." She then went past him and took point to find her teammates.

It wasn't long when they heard screaming coming from a hallway. They came across a chamber that had been set up for torture. Ba'al had discovered that torturing someone before the prime suspect would break the suspect emotionally. He applied the new technique to Daniel and Sam. It was Sam that housed the information he needed. She was chained to a wall and forced to watch as Daniel was tortured with electric shocks.

His shirt was removed and he was held up by his hands in the center of the room with a chain. Water had been poured over his body and then electrodes applied…No human could resist screaming in pain as the electric pulses went through the body.

It was mental torture for Daniel as well for he feared Sam would be next, and he also did not want to show he was in pain, but it could not be helped. He could only bit his lip for so long before he was forced to scream out. With each passing shock the intensity increased and Sam's stomach just turned as she watched helplessly.

The torture chamber only required one guard and one operator of the electric shock equipment. Their orders where to shock the male until he passed out but not kill him. For once Daniel regained consciousness the shocks would start over again. This would continue until Colonel Carter told Ba'al everything she knew. They were not to ask any question but simply administrate unrelenting shocks to the male.

Teal'c and Terry came to the door just outside. The screams were indeed disturbing even for them. Teal'c feared using a grenade for Sam and Daniel were too close and would be harmed.

"Can you knock out the guards?" he asked.

She nodded, "But Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson would see it."

"Is that an issue?" he asked

"I can't let them know," she insisted.

"Why?" he wondered.

"It's the military," she reminded, "I will be made into a weapon or a lab rat. They will want to know what makes me tick," she insisted. She pondered, "You take out the guard on the Colonel and I'll take out sparky. I will make it look like he shocked himself."

"If that fails?" he asked.

"All hell breaks loose," she suggested.

"Indeed," he agreed.

He gave a nod and then burst through the doorway and went for the guard on Sam with his bare fist and a knife. Within no time he had slit the throat of the guard leaving his dead at his feet.

Terry meanwhile went for the guard giving the shocks and simply shocked him as she touched the man, then grabbed the equipment he was operating and ripped it from Daniel's skin, wrapped it around the neck for the guard, who was already incapacitated as she tried to keep him falling down in order for the ruse to work. Then administrated the same shock that were given to Daniel, step away to not shock herself in the process. Then the incapacitated guard was left in a lump on the floor.

Teal'c looked on and hoped no one noticed the guard had been unconscious the entire time. Keeping Terry's secret would not only require an elaborate ruse but also his own acting skills to pretend he didn't see what she did. It was going to be a difficult task for sure.

Sam hadn't noticed the ruse for Teal'c blocked her view; she called," Teal'c get me down."

He tended to her as Terry went to release Daniel.

Sam grinned, "I see you kept newbie alive."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed."

She asked, "You think she will work on the team?"

He glanced over at her as she tending to Daniel who was very weak from the torture, "Indeed."

"Let's get out of here," stated Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SG-1 had escaped and returned to base absent of the ZPM. However, Ba'al had yet to figure out how to use it, giving them time to come up with a new plan. Carter had given her debriefing to Jack on what happened and found Terry might just fit in after all…Though, she still wanted Colonel Mitchell as well.

Daniel was recovering in the infirmary and Terry tried very hard to explain to Daniel and Sam why she ate their energy bars without exposing herself. Her excuse of being simply hungry was lame even in her own opinion.

Teal'c requested a private meeting with Jack. He was torn between his loyalty to his friend and his word to Terry. He sat across the desk from Jack with a look of disturbance.

Jack asked, "What is it, T?"

"TerryBauer," he stated.

"You find out anything interesting on her?" asked Jack. Perhaps he was right about her after all.

"Indeed," he stated. "However, I gave her my word."

"You gave her you word?" asked Jack.

"Indeed," he stated.

Jack pulled out the file from his drawer and placed it before him. Classified was in handwritten letters in red ink across the file folder.

"This folder will not leave my office," he assured. "I have classified for my eyes only. I have no records of Terry Bauer before she enlisted four years ago. Who is she and what can she do?"

Teal'c asked, "I have your word this information will remain classified."

He nodded, "You have my word…Whatever she is hiding…Only you and I will know."

Teal'c paused and let out a sigh, "Her last name is Rothschild."

Jack's mouth dropped, "Rothschild? As in super-rich, Rothschild?"

"She said her family was in the banking industry," stated Teal'c.

He nodded, "Yeah, they are."

Teal'c then replied, "She said they were wealthy. They also have private facilities for eugenic projects. She is a result of one such project. It caused a mutation in her genetics that allows for her to have a unique ability. One she wishes to hide."

"What?" asked Jack.

"She has the ability to harness energy from the air and focus it into whatever she sees fit. She can also use this ability to heal as well as see inside a body," he reported.

Jack sat quietly for a moment with his mouth gaping open, "She can do what?"

Teal'c reported, "She can take the energy from the surrounding air and use it as a weapon or to help heal people. I witnessed her blow a guard off his feet and throw him through the air into a wall. The air grew cold right before she attacked."

"Holy," Jack sucked in a breath. "Did she help Carter in that accident?"

"Indeed," he nodded, "ColonelCarter had a broken neck and internal bleeding. TerryBauer intervened with her abilities."

"That's how she knew I was told to lay off the sweets," stated Jack. "When she touched me in there hospital she blanked for a second. She must have read me then and then told me to lay off the sugar."

"There is a side effect to her ability," reported Teal'c. "It will drain her of energy. She requires much energy to use it. The Gate also seemed to have drained her and made her feel ill."

Jack placed his chin in his palm and suggested, "We need to have it studied to see what will affect her."

"She will refuse," stated Teal'c.

"Carter and Daniel don't know?" he asked.

"They do not," replied Teal'c.

"Don't tell them," stated Jack.

Teal'c countered, "If she stays on SG-1, they will find out."

Jack nodded and kidded, "Yeah…Record their expressions when they do."

Teal'c gave a strange look.

"They will find out, just not right now," admitted Jack. He wiggled in his seat, "A Rothschild? Damn, she had to have had college…She ever say if she has a degree?"

"She has four degrees," stated Teal'c, "Harvard, Princeton and Yale. I don't know the forth degree. I am not familiar with these degrees."

"Harvard, Princeton and Yale are all universities," informed Jack. "She has a degree from each?"

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Did she say what subjects?" asked Jack.

"She did not say," reported Teal'c. "She had private tutoring in horses; all the major martial arts of your world and can speak six languages. She has inquired if I can teach her Jaffa. I have agreed."

Jack replied, "Jeepers…With that education she would be an officer."

Teal'c suggested, "Perhaps you can promote her?"

He pondered the suggestion, "But that would look kind of suspicious. I mean I promote a corporal to major, which what she should be with four years under her belt that would look really, really bad. Maybe Captain?" he suggested.

Teal'c pondered, "A corporal promoted to captain would also look…Suspicious. ColonelCarter is still upset you turned down her recommendation."

"She still pissed about that?" asked Jack.

"Indeed," he nodded.

"I'm not letting flyboy on SG-1," he stated determined. "And nothing can change my mind about that."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed pleased.

**Later**

The following day Sam and Terry decided to return the rental and look for new cars for both would require transportation. Sam was given a temporary rental car by her insurance company and she was able to finally take Terry out for lunch as a thank you for helping her during her accident.

They walked into a local bar and grill for lunch and sitting at the bar was a familiar face; a tall handsome man with blue eyes and shirt dark hair wearing an A-2 leather jacket.

Terry kidded, "Oh look, Tom Cruise from _Top Gun_."

The man waved to them. Terry smiled and waved back unsure why she waving.

Sam smirked, "No, silly…That's my friend Cam. Come on, I'll introduce you two." She led Terry over to the bar. "Cam," she gave him a warm hug.

"Hey Sam," he hugged her back.

"This is my friend, Terry…Terry, this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell," Sam informed.

Terry asked, "You're Colonel Mitchell?"

He nodded, "I am...Nice to meet you, Terry? Sam tell ya about me?"

She nodded and took a seat next to him, "She did but failed to say you were drop dead gorgeous."

Sam blushed and looked at her feet.

"Jeepers, no wonder she wants you on SG-1," miffed Terry.

Cam asked, "You work together?"

Terry nodded, "Combat medic for the SGC."

"Nice to meet ya, Doc," he acknowledged her stats. He looked at Sam, "Combat medics on teams would be a good idea."

"Yes it would," agreed Sam. She took a seat next to Terry, "'Doc' here pulled me out of a wreck the other day. I guy ran a red light and I flipped the convertible three times."

Cam remarked, "Jeepers Sam, you're lucky you didn't break you neck."

"I know," she agreed. "So, I'm treating 'Doc' to lunch as a thank you."

"Nope," Cam raised a hand, "I'm treating you two ladies to lunch…As my thank you to Doc. Where were you before you got transferred here, Doc?"

"Afghanistan," she reported, "Guarding a base with the Lioness Project and combat medic."

"You earned you strips," informed Cam.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Gosh, you are sweet guy. I bet the woman go crazy over you."

Sam nodded and kept the opinion to herself a bit wide-eyed.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'm a fighter pilot."

"Oh, that's really cool," she stated. "I tried to pilot's lessons but man; navigation just screws me up so bad."

Sam sat and nodded, "Can say that again," she miffed.

"Not that hard," he countered. He looked at Sam, "Any word on the position?"

She shook her head, "It's already filled."

"Damn," he sighed. "I wanted SG-1 so bad."

"You earned it," stated Sam, "In that battle."

"Apparently General O'Neill doesn't agree," he rebutted.

Sam offered, "Let's just forget about work and have a nice lunch."

"Good idea," he agreed.

**Later**

After lunch Sam and Terry were on their way back to base in Sam's rental. As Sam drove Terry thought about Mitchell and Sam's disappointment.

"So, that's the man who you wanted on SG-1?" asked Terry.

She nodded.

"I can see why," she smirked.

"He's a good man," stated Sam.

"That guy is gorgeous! Hell, I want on him on SG-1 just to look at," she rebutted. "Maybe we can make SG-1 a five person team?"

"It's four man," stated Sam.

"Who says it has to be four?" she asked. "I've seen five and six man teams in the SGC."

Sam pondered, "True, I suppose it could be five."

"Let's get Mitchell in for eye candy," suggested Terry.

"The General apparently doesn't want him," stated Sam depressed.

"You want him?" asked Terry.

Sam clarified, "I want him on SG-1." She then admitted, "And he would make good eye candy."

Terry sighed, "For sure…Him and Dr. Jackson…Oh boy. We might be in trouble."

Sam let out a chuckle, "That sounds like something Janet would have said."

"Who's Janet?" asked Terry.

"She was the base doctor and my best friend," replied Sam. "She died last year."

"I'm sorry," Terry replied. "You miss her?"

"Dearly," admitted Sam.

Terry pondered, "Why not fix it?"

"Um," Sam had no idea what was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"The Gate can be used for time travel, right?" asked Terry.

"It's not that simple," stated Sam.

Terry suggested, "Hear me out. You rig the Gate to travel to the week she died. Send back one of two operatives to prevent it and then make sure the operatives can get back to when they left."

"As tempting as that sounds," stated Sam. "It would be very risky and we would be altering the timeline."

Terry pondered, "But how do you know the timeline hasn't already been altered?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, we don't but still…That's risky."

"So, you have the knowledge and the ability to save your friend's life but you won't do it because you may or may not alter a timeline that may be altered and not be altered already?" she asked.

"It's risky," she stated.

"So," she shrugged.

"They would never approve such a mission," she insisted.

Terry asked, "Do you always do everything your CO says? Come on, Colonel. You're cannon fodder! Your friend was cannon fodder. The elite running that program don't give a rat's ass about you or anyone else. They give out the fancy ribbons and medals, tell you how thankful they are and pat ya on the head like a good little solider as they eat from golden plates. You have been going off world, busting your ass for little in return and all the spoils of this space war you have been in has yet to go to the people. Notice that? Where is the cure for cancer? I'm sure you guys have found it buy now."

"I understand what you are saying but to risk time travel to save one life…"

Terry insisted, "Is worth it!"

"Drop it," stated Sam. She didn't wish to speak about the prospect but the seed had been planted and now she wondered if it was possible after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After returning to base and changing back into green military BDU's Terry requested a private meeting with Jack. She sat across from him in his office and he now had to act like he knew nothing.

"Yes corporal?" he asked trying to act as normal as possible.

She casually asked, "Why did you assign me to SG-1?"

"You're a combat medic and we needed one," he fell back on the cover.

"No, you need strategic genius on that team," she informed, "Someone who knows battle theory. You got Teal'c which is good. Colonel Carter is a scientist and not a military strategist. Dr. Jackson is very useful but also, not what you need. You don't need a combat medic; you need another version of you."

"Carter will do," he stated.

"What about Colonel Mitchell?" she asked.

"He's a pilot," countered Jack. "So far…I would say you were the strategist in that last mission."

"Play chess?" she asked.

He nodded and reached down into his drawer of the desk and pulled out a chess set in a box. He opened the box and started to erect the set before her.

"You play chess?" he asked with a smirk.

"I do," she nodded.

He was well aware of the caliber of the opponent but had to not try and give piece of information away. He set up the board, black piece on his end giving her the first move.

She moved a pawn forward and looked up at her opponent for everything was now riding on the game.

Jack pondered the next move; he took his time and then moved a pawn.

"Logic dictates that Colonel Mitchell would have been a better placement on SG-1 than a lowly corporal," stated Terry as she made the next move.

Jack pondered a move, "Sometimes logic dictates something not so logical."

She nodded in agreement and made another move, "Logic is a series of deductions to come to a conclusion. You did not place me on SG-1 to prevent Colonel Mitchell from being assigned for you have the power to assign anyone. You did not place me on SG-1 as a favor for helping out with the crash because lots of men and woman helped out with the crash. You did not place me on SG-1 for sexual reasons for you never made a pass at me. Logic dictates you placed me on SG-1 for a strategic move…To get me close….

Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

Jack rebutted, "Don't know…You're kind of cute…In a twelve year old kind of way."

"Distractions get you nowhere," she insisted, "and if that is best pickup line you can come up with…You would have to be a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin," he informed.

"Actually, I am," she off hand, "For my own protection." She then made a move, "How's your blood sugar levels now?"

He moved a piece, "You tell me, Doc."

She then placed her hand on his. He felt a slight warming sensation and then she pulled away.

"Seems good," she nodded, "But your good cholesterol is low. Need to eat more omegas."

"That all?" he asked.

She nodded, "For now."

He took one of her pawns in a move and smirked for he thought she made a mistake. She smiled back.

"Distractions come in all shapes and sizes," she remained. She then took his rook.

He looked at the board for he didn't see that move coming. Damn, she took his rook and he didn't want her too.

He carefully made his next move, "Ya know prior to four years ago…There is nothing on your background check…Kind of like you never existed."

"Will that affect my clearance?" she asked amused.

"I can give it to you anyways," he stated, "If I choose too."

"Why would you not choose too?" she asked.

He then took another piece of the board, "Well, if I have to remove you from SG-1 then there is no reason to give you clearance, Bauer. Is Bauer your real name or is that an alias?"

She informed, "It's actually my true name. The family changed it when they went into business generations ago. I use our real name and not the business name."

"What's your family's business name?" he asked.

"You tell me," she made another move.

Jack looked at the board and soon discovered they were gridlocked. Neither could move a piece. She tied his hands.

"Is it Rothschild?" he wondered.

"So much for the worth of a word of a Jaffa," she sighed.

Jack rebutted, "Teal'c refused to tell me anything until I promised him that it would not go beyond this office." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out her file and handwritten letters across. "No one sees this but me. Only three people know your little secret…Me, Teal'c and you."

"Don't forget the elite…They know too," she smirked.

"Hey," Jack huffed, "I cannot control what that whack-job family of yours knows."

She countered, "Let's get one thing clear…My family are not 'whack-jobs.' They're bat-shit crazy. Got it?"

"No one but you, me and Teal'c know this, Bauer," Huffed Jack.

Sergeant Walter Harriman walked into the room holding file in his arms as he glanced through it, "Sir, that file your requested on Teresa Rothschild is here." He then looked up at the woman sitting across from Jack and then back at the photo of the missing elitist. "Um…I saw nothing." He handed the file to Jack.

Terry rolled her eyes, "No one else, huh?"

"Walter?" asked Jack.

"Sir," he held his breath feeling as if he was in the presence of royalty.

"This is between us, okay?" stated Jack.

"Yes sir," he nodded.

Jack held up a finger, "Not a word to anyone...Above top secret, Walter."

"Yes sir," he nodded and gulped as he stared at her.

Terry informed, "My family cut me off…I'm not worth a penny."

Walter nodded nervously, "Yes ma'am."

"You can go now, Walter," stated Jack.

"Yes sir," he nodded and quickly ducked out of the room still wide-eyed.

Jack took the file and opened it, he started to comb through her history.

"You attended Harvard, Princeton and Yale!" He read off the list. "You're a medical doctor?" He glanced up at her.

"I was going to use medicine as a cover for the ability," she admitted.

He nodded and continued to read, "You have a degree in law, philosophy and art." he gave a funny look, "Art?"

"I was gonna be an artist," she nodded.

"You have been missing for seven years," he informed.

"Three years homeless on the streets and four years in the military," she acknowledged.

"You were a board member of Doctors Without Borders." He added.

"Not everyone who is born to an elite family is a jerk…Some of us really do care," she noted. "Though, they kill the good ones off….Stay out of small airplanes."

Jack continued, "You have a brother?"

"Manfred," she nodded, "he's bat-shit crazy. He was the result of the eugenics program too."

Jack wondered, "Can he do what you do?"

She shook her head, "No, he plays with fire. He's a human blowtorch."

Jack's mouth dropped, "Fire?"

"He's stronger than I am," she nodded.

"Great," he muttered. "Just how did your family get a hold of such advanced technology?"

"Roswell," she stated.

"Roswell?" he asked.

"It wasn't a weather balloon. It was a ship with this little gray dude inside. He was dead and they got a hold of the technology and reversed engineered it. Then they started the eugenics program using technology from that."

"Little gray dudes?" asked Jack. "Are you sure? Did you ever see it or have any proof?"

"I saw it. It's preserved in a secret lab," she stated. "Creepy little thing with big black eyes…Big head, skinny body, no belly button. The scientists think it's a clone."

Jack then reached for another file in his desk and retrieved a picture and slid it before her, "Like this?"

She looked the photograph, "Yeah…Just like that. But one arm is missing."

"That's an Asgard," stated Jack. "That's Thor."

"Is Thor missing a ship?" she wondered.

"I have no idea," he informed. "But if your family is playing with Asgard technology and using it the screw with DNA…"

She nodded, "Bat-shit crazy!"

"You know where this Asgard technology is?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I do but…They're kind of pissed right now and unless I come crawling back begging mother for her forgiveness…I'm not getting anywhere near it."

"Start begging because we need you to get us in there," he informed.

"Am I supposed to do that all by myself? Manny will kick my ass," she warned.

"It's Asgard technology we need to recover and return to Thor. You will get us in and SG-1 will recover it," stated Jack.

"SG-1? Are you serious? They got their ass kick by Ba'al," she huffed. "Ba'al is an armature compared to my family. They will eat them alive."

"What do you suggest we do then?" he huffed.

"They could do it but has to be covert…Like spying covert and we will need another team member," she stated.

"Who?" asked Jack annoyed.

She pondered, "I met Colonel Mitchell and he might come in handy. My mother would absolutely adore him. Get past the old bat and you're in."

"Your mother?" he asked.

"Real witch," she nodded. "Teal'c can't go in though…My mother will not tolerate him."

"Why?" he asked.

She admitted, "His color."

"His color?" he asked horrified.

"My mother would refer to him as a 'human weed,'" she informed.

He huffed, "You're mother sounds like a real piece of work!"

"I chose to eat of the garbage for three years because of her," she admitted.

"You wanna get even?" he asked.

She smirked, "I have been waiting to get even with them for years."

"Now is your chance," he informed.

**Later**

Jack had called SG-1 into the briefing room for a meeting. They all sat around the table and waited for Jack who was busy filing out some last minute papers in his office and looking very peeved about something.

Terry sat across from Teal'c and looked him over. She could understand his loyalty to Jack and she couldn't fault him for that. She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Teal'c," she started.

He gave a nod, "TerryBauer."

"That thing on your forehead, can it be removed?" she wondered.

Daniel thought that was the most obnoxious question he ever heard. Matter of fact Corporal Bauer was obnoxious to him over all. He couldn't understand why Jack placed her on SG-1 either and began to wonder if perhaps it was for sole purpose of annoying him.

Daniel spoke up, "That has got to be the most insulting thing you have said to date."

Terry scoffed, "Don't worry…It will get far worse. Can it be removed or concealed, T?"

Teal'c nodded, "It can be concealed."

"Can you grow some hair too?" she wondered. Being the chess player she was already thinking six steps ahead of the game.

He nodded, "I can."

Daniel huffed, "What the hell is it with you? You have one successful mission and think you can insult Teal'c like that."

"You call that last fiasco a success?" she wondered.

Teal'c assured, "DanielJackson." Teal'c understood she was conjuring up some sort of plan.

Daniel bit his bottom lip, "We got out alive."

"You walked right into a trap," she huffed. "It was idiotic at best."

"You think you could have done any better…Corporal?" he snorted.

"Matter of fact…I am," she smirked back. She then looked over to Sam and winked, "Guess who's coming to dinner?"

She gave a strange look and shrugged, "No idea." Sam had to agree, the last mission was a total disaster and they indeed walked right into a trap.

Terry pointed towards the door where Mitchell stood wearing sunglasses and his aviator jacket and duffle bag hoisted over his shoulder.

Sam looked over and spotted Cam standing in the door and she couldn't believe what she was seeing; she grinned, "Cam."

He removed his glasses, "Miss me?" he asked.

"Actually...I did," she grinned and nodded.

Teal'c looked over at Jack behind the glass who gave a disgusted look and made a "shoot me" motion with his finger. He then looked at Terry and put the facts together. Terry got Jack to assign Colonel Mitchell to SG-1. He let out a heavy sigh.

Daniel greeted the man, "Hey Colonel…Good to see you again."

"You too, Jackson," he shook his hand.

"You finally got an SG team?" asked Sam excited.

"I got SG-1," he informed.

She gave a pause, "Really? All of the sudden like that?"

Terry asked, "If you're both the same rank who will lead the team?"

They traded glances and Cam suggested, "We could co-lead."

Sam nodded in agreement as Teal'c looked even more disgusted.

"Co-lead?" Terry asked. "Seriously?"

Excited Sam nodded, "We can handle it, Corporal."

Cam asked, "Whoa, she's just a corporal?"

Sam nodded, "She our medic."

"Signing enlisted?" he wondered.

She nodded.

Jack emerged from his office and presented Mitchell with his papers, "Your transfer papers, Colonel. Have a seat."

Cam took the papers and grinned, "Yes sir. I just wanted to thank you for giving me this chance. I won't let you down."

"Sit," stated Jack unenthused and then he shot a dirty look to Terry who grinned from ear to ear. "Not a word out of you!" he warned.

She made a zip motioned with her lips.

Sam soon figured out Terry persuaded Jack to let Cam on the team somehow, she whispered, "Thank you."

"Welcome," she nodded.

Teal'c crossed his arms and glared at Terry for he did not want Mitchell on the team either.

Daniel asked, "A five man team, Jack?"

He snorted, "No, SG-1 is a four man team with one pain-in-the-ass in tow," he then glared at Terry.

She shrugged.

Mitchell had taken a seat. He didn't care how he got in for he was just happy to finally have gotten his dream job.

"Okay," Jack started off. "Corporal Pain-in-the-ass has some explaining to do. Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

She waved her hand, "By all means."

"SG-1, meet Corporal Pain-in-the-ass…Also known as…Teresa Rothschild," stated Jack.

Sam grew wide-eyed and looked at her friend.

Daniel coughed, "What? You're a Teresa Rothschild?"

She nodded.

"Didn't you die years ago?" he asked.

"I went into hiding," she informed.

Cam asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…You mean as in super-rich Rothschild?"

"They disowned me," she replied. "I'm dead broke. I lived on the streets for three years before enlisting."

Cam wondered, "So why are you coming out of hiding now?"

She looked at Jack, "I think you better take it from here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack took control of the briefing using the dry erase board behind them. He wrote out the date of 1947 and Roswell.

Sam looked curiously at the board, "That was a weather balloon, sir."

He shook his head, "No, it was an Asgard craft. It took some digging but initial descriptions do add up. I think it might have been a scout ship for it only had one occupant."

Daniel asked, "Did the Asgard retrieve him?"

Jack shook his head, "No, the Asgard inside was DOA. The remains are still on earth and in a secret lab run by the elite. Apparently, Corporal Pain-in-the-ass's family has the ship and the remains. They have spent the last sixty years reverse engineering it."

"Are you sure?' asked Sam shocked.

Terry nodded, "I saw the remains myself. I saw the equipment, the labs, everything. I had full access to it. The elite are very big on eugenics and they have been using Asgard technology to try to manipulate human DNA to make the perfect person. I was a result of one those attempts. They did something to my DNA when I was in an embryonic state and mutated it."

Daniel wondered, "Do you have any side effects to this mutation?"

She nodded, "Teal'c witnessed it firsthand. The mutation allows me to draw the energy out of the surrounding air and direct it in any direction. I can also focus that energy and control it in tiny amounts, direct that energy into another human being and affectively heal that body. It also allows my brainwaves to alter so I can actually see inside a body if I touch it."

Sam wondered, "That strange feeling I had on the accident scene…Was that you? Was I badly hurt?"

Terry nodded, "You broke your neck and nearly severed your spinal cord. You were also bleeding internally and had other serious injuries. I was the first person there and you would not have lived. So, I healed you in one swoop so the fireman would think you simply walked away from a bad wreck. I made it look like you were just lucky…You weren't."

Sam stated, "So, I should have died in that accident."

"You nearly did," she replied.

"You didn't have to do that for me," stated Sam. "I was a complete stranger to you."

"What would I supposed to do?" asked Terry. "Let you die? I had the ability to prevent that and I did. I can choose who lives and dies and I chose for you to live. And if I had the chance to do it all over again…I would make the same choice." She then looked at Daniel, "I would do the same for any of you." She then looked back at Sam, "Even for a friend I never met."

"That would be an impossible mission," stated Sam referencing an earlier conversation.

"What does she mean by that, Sam?" asked Daniel.

"Terry wants me to send back in time to a year ago to save Janet," she informed. She looked at her, "If you were there by Janet, you could have healed her and no one would have been the wiser."

Daniel added, "If we did that then why not send her further back to save my late wife? Why not Jack's son? You would have the power to pick and choose who lives and who dies."

She nodded, "That's why my family gave me a code name when they reference me between themselves."

"What's the code name?" asked Jack.

"Valkyrie," she informed.

"Fitting," noted Daniel.

"I thought so too," she agreed with a smirk.

Cam wondered, "You said you were one of the people they did these DNA experiments on. Are there more?"

She nodded, "My brother, Manfred also was a result of the eugenics program. He's older than me and I was an attempt to correct the mistakes they made with him."

Cam wondered, "Can he do what you can do?"

She let out a breath, "He can create fire out of thin air and ignite things. I can heat things, like metal to the point it melts but I can't throw flames like he can. He can also read your mind if he comes in contact with you. He's far more powerful than I am."

Mitchell asked, "More powerful?"

She nodded, "He can defeat me."

"Great," he gave a sigh. "Is he a nice guy or not so nice?"

She shook her head, "He's bat-shit crazy and wants to rule the world. He makes Ba'al look pretty lame. Hell, he would eat Ba'al alive."

Cam's mouth dropped, "And when I finally get assigned to SG-1, I find out we have human mutants running around Earth…Just wonderful," he stated sarcastically.

"I pulled you in here for a reason, Colonel." Terry stated, "I need a pilot and someone who can fly like a bat out of hell."

"You pulled me in?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "She requested you for this mission."

Cam asked, "What is the mission, sir?"

"Find and retrieve the Asgard technology," stated Jack. "Destroy any technology that was made because of it and destroy all documents so they can't make more."

Cam wondered, "How are we gonna that? This is the elite we are talking about here."

"Corporal Pain-in-the-ass is your ticket in," he informed. "She will be actually leading you guys into the world of the elite and SG-1 will find and recover the Asgard technology. You will go undercover. This won't be off world."

Terry interrupted, "Trust me…Going into my world is like going to an alien planet."

Jack huffed, "Ya know…You really are a major pain in the ass. Are you sure you mother didn't disown you because of your attitude?"

Terry nodded, "She did disown me because of my attitude."

He huffed, "Can't say I blame her."

"I refused to help commit genocide," she informed.

Jack paused and asked, "What they say about them…That's not true is it?"

She smiled, "I'll set you up for a tour of the Bohemian Grove. Make sure you pack lots of Vaseline."

His eyes grew wide, "Never mind."

Daniel and Cam both looked at one another for they heard the rumors of wild homosexual parties as well. Neither man was about to enter into that uncharted territory.

Terry informed, "I need you guys to go undercover as former employees of the government. I need to go in there with some leverage or I will get nowhere with them. I need each of your specialties to do this but you all must act like you are working directly for me and that I have regained some wealth and influence. Colonel Carter will be Dr. Carter…My lead scientist. Dr Jackson will be my lead anthropologist. Colonel Mitchell will pose as Colonel Carter's husband and our private pilot. Teal'c, you need to be security and I will tell you right now, my mother is a racist bitch and she will not like you. I need you to be my privately hired bodyguard."

Jack asked, "Why do Carter and Mitchell have to pose as being married?"

"Because him being just a pilot won't cut it. He needs access through Sam who will get access because she's a scientist," she explained.

"Sounds plausible," stated Cam.

"It does," agreed Sam.

Jack rolled his eyes not happy at all about the cover. Mitchell was already adorable to Sam. He certainly didn't want them very close.

"I will need funding to pull this off," stated Terry.

Jack sighed, "How much?"

"About a hundred mill," she stated off the top of her head.

He shook his head, "No way."

"Fifty mill?" she asked.

Jack made a sign to go lower.

"Ten mill?" she asked. "Come on, we need money to appear wealthy."

Jack pointed further down as he looked even more disgusted.

"Okay, five mill?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "How much do you really need? Come on, all you gotta do is buy some nice clothes."

"It needs to be affluent," she insisted. "Buying something at Macy's is like buying something at Wal-mart to them. We need designer clothing, cars, sunglasses, the whole works."

"Are you serious?" huffed Jack. "That's the entire base budget."

"Once I get back in I can pay your meager little base budget back," she huffed. She then added, "Matter of fact…I'll double the amount."

Jack huffed, "You expect me to just hand over the entire budget for you to go buy crap with? Just so you look trendy?"

Terry rolled her eyes, "Fine, since I'm coming out of hiding I will go cash in some bonds. I just need a flight to New York City….Not in a government plane either."

Jack agreed, "I'll pay for your ticket on commercial flight."

"They all have to come with me," stated Terry.

"Fine, I will get everyone a ticket on a commercial flight…Round trip…Okay?"

Terry huffed, "Round trip? I'm cashing in bonds and will be buying a private plane for Mitchell to fly."

"Alright," stated Jack, "one way."

Daniel added from his perch, "First class, Jack."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, first class."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SG-1 was ordered to meet at the airport to catch a commercial flight to New York City. Everyone was ordered to change into civilian clothing and Jack waited at the airport with their tickets in hand. He didn't like sending them to New York alone for he wanted to lead the operation himself but he was needed to maintain the SGC.

He had called General Hammond at the Pentagon and informed him of Asgard technology loose on Earth and SG-1 was coming to New York City to set up an East Coast Base of Operations and he needed someone to oversee them there.

General Hammond jumped at the chance and to discover he was now part of an undercover operation was music to the old man's ears for his retirement was just around the corner and he wondered if he would get another chance to help SG-1.

Jack explained the team needed to penetrate the world of the affluent and one of the Rothschild's would be assisting but they would need to be picked up at the airport with no government vehicles.

Hammond volunteered to pay for a limo to retrieve the team. The old man's eyes sparkled as he was called into action once more. And Jack decided to keep Hammond a surprise for the team and not tell them ahead of time. He also wondered if perhaps, George Hammond could kick some common sense into Terry's thick head.

The men all arrived with ample time. Denial, Teal'c and Cam all wore casual attire and packed some clothing in duffle bags. Teal'c wore a ball cap to conceal his insignia. The men looked like three guys going on vacation. Jack waved them over as they entered the airport.

"Jack," Daniel nodded as they met up, "got the tickets?"

He held up an envelope, "First class."

Mitchell laughed, "Military never pays for first class."

"Only time this will ever happen," assured Jack. He looked about, "Where is Carter and Bauer?"

The men all shrugged.

"Don't you mean, 'Rothschild?'" asked Cam.

Jack informed, "She said she prefers Bauer…Apparently that was the family's real name."

Cam wondered, "How did it become Rothschild?"

"It means red shield," stated Daniel. "The Rothschild name came about from starting a business where a red shield was used as a sign."

"Jeepers," shrugged Cam, "how long ago was that?"

"In the thirteenth century," stated Daniel.

Cam asked, "This family has been around since then?"

He nodded, "Yup, did a little research on them last night. There are a lot of rumors going around but one thing is for sure…They are very wealthy and very powerful. If they do have Asgard technology, they would have the means to reverse engineer it privately. This family is so wealthy; they can hire their own military and run twenty Stargate programs."

Cam let out a breath, "Wow, and she walked away from all that and chose to live on the streets."

Jack nodded, "Yup."

"That must have been one hell of an eye-opener," chuckled Cam.

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed…She informed me she had to 'dumpster dive' to find food."

Jack held his stomach and made and face, "Please…Not sure I wanna hear that this early."

Teal'c added, "She reported the food from the dumpsters was more palatable than the MRE."

Cam asked, "Food from the trash taste better than an MRE?"

Teal'c didn't reply for he did not wish to try and find out.

Jack stated, "Please, let's not go there…I just ate." He glanced at his watch, "Okay…Where are they?"

Teal'c spotted movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head. He then motioned for the men to look in the direction. They all looked towards the entrance and spotted the two women making their way into the airport.

Sam was wearing a lovely soft cream colored dress that went her knees. The top was cut with a V shape baring her arms and shoulders. She wore makeup and jewelry and had her hair styled with highlights. She didn't look anything like Sam; she looked like a model that just stepped out of a magazine.

Next to Sam, Terry strolled in high heels, wearing a red dress that was in much the same cut and style. Her black hair was styles elegantly, makeup was applied and sporting golden jewelry that she borrowed from Sam along with a high end black handbag. The women walked up to the men with the clanking of the high heels echoing through the nearly empty airport.

"Morning sir," stated Sam.

"Carter?" he asked with his eyebrows arched.

"Terry's idea," she explained, "I will be going with her to the bank and this is part of my cover."

Jack nodded, "Looks good."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled for she was pleased at how well the project turned out.

Daniel just stared at Terry for he had never seen her out of a uniform before. The corporal was transformed into an attractive young woman who looked of someone of wealth and means.

Terry asked, "Is that what you boys are wearing?"

The men all looked at one another and nodded.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Daniel.

"You look like tourist," she stated. "You need to look more like powerful business men. When we get to New York and cash in my bonds, I can get you proper attire." She then sighed, "Along with myself."

Daniel asked, "Where did you have that little number hiding?"

She shook her head, "I didn't…It belong to Colonel Carter…She's letting me borrow it. Remarkably, Sam has some really good taste in clothing though it is from a department store."

Sam miffed, "You realize that dress you are wearing cost two hundred dollars. It's for special occasions."

Terry sighed, "I know two hundred dollars is a lot of money but when we get to New York and I get you the attire you will need; the dress you will be wearing will cost a thousand dollars."

Sam asked, "Do I get to pick the style out or are you going to be dressing me?"

"You have great taste," she assured and then looked at the men, "It's those three who we will have to dress."

The guys all looked at one another.

Cam stated, "I know how to dress myself?"

"Five hundred dollar suits and silk ties?" asked Terry.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he had visions of being dressed like 007 from the movies he watched.

Daniel agreed, "Okay, just don't make us look stupid."

She miffed under her breath, "You already do."

"What was that?" asked Daniel.

Sam heard what she had said and was certain Terry was about to get into an argument with Daniel. She was most surprised with her reply.

Terry smiled gently, "I would never do that to you. You are a highly educated and a very handsome man, Dr. Jackson."

Sam just got a peak at just how diplomacy is just a façade and can be used to manipulate on a level she never imagined. She stood beside herself for she knew Terry was annoyed with the arguments.

Daniel became meek, "Well, sorry…I over reacted. You look great," he complimented.

Terry's whole demeanor had morphed into that of elegance as she presented the role before them; she replied, "Thank you for kind words, Dr. Jackson? May I call you, Daniel or do you prefer Dr. Jackson?"

He shrugged, "Daniel is fine."

She replied, "And you may call me Teresa."

Cam figured it out much quicker, "Holy crap…You can go from annoying little corporal to queen of elegance in ten seconds."

Her posture suddenly changed back to a military stance, "Well, if I walked around like an elephant and spouting off like a rabid rhino, I wouldn't get very far. Where we are about to go, etiquette is everything. I even need to ensure you know how to use your utensils properly when eating."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Great, I'm heading right into the lion's den of the very type of people I cannot stand to be around."

Terry admitted, "I can't stand to be around them either."

Jack interrupted, "Bauer, you are gonna lead this mission due to your insider info but you will be reporting to a general who is setting up a base of operations East Coast. He will be sending a limo, a private limo, to the airport to pick you all up and bring you to base. I'm gonna warn ya…He's a hell of a lot stricter than I am too."

"Who sir?" asked Sam curiously.

He wanted to surprise her and kept the name to himself, "No one you know."

Terry huffed, "I cannot imagine a general more of a hard-ass than you."

"Don't screw with him," stated Jack and then he handed the tickets to Daniel, "Here, the tickets are all there."

Terry huffed, "Why did you just give the tickets to Dr. Jackson if you just said I was in charge of the operation?"

Jack found a way to get even for what she did earlier with having Sam and Mitchell pose as a married couple.

He smirked, "Because he is gonna pose as your husband."

Daniel's mouth dropped, "No way, Jack. I'm not taming that shrew."

Annoyed Terry spouted, "Husband?" She then thought about the cover and she had to agree, Jack had a good idea. It would get Daniel in even closer to the family. "He's right…If you pose as my husband, you're in as well. We have to pose as two married couples and Teal'c is our hired hand."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Wonderful," he spouted.

Jack patted his shoulder and smirked, "She's all yours."

**Later**

The flight landed and a chauffeur stood in the concourse holding a hand written sign that read "SGC."

Daniel paused upon reading it, "The program is classified, right?"

Sam replied, "If he held up a sign saying SG-1 it might look even worse."

"Sounds like the name of the band," remarked Terry.

Cam smirked, "That's a good cover."

They approached the man dressed in the chauffeur's uniform and Cam spoke for the group.

"We're the SGC," he informed.

"This way," the tall dark haired chauffeur stated and motioned for them to follow.

They followed the chauffeur to the limousine and got in the back. Much to their surprise a man was already sitting in the car waiting for them, it was General Hammond.

Sam took a seat and grinned at her old commander, "General Hammond…You're running the program on this end?"

"I am, Colonel Carter," he gave a nod. He wasn't dressed in his uniform but instead wore a black suit with a red tie.

Daniel looked upon his old fiend upon settling in, "Good to see you, General. I didn't know you were going to be handling things on this end."

He smiled, "It's good to see you too, Dr. Jackson. Jack did tell you I was your CO on this end?"

Daniel shook his head, "No…He did not."

Mitchell recognized the general, "General," he gave a salute and took his seat.

"Colonel," he smiled and gave a nod.

Teal'c was most pleased, "General," he gave a slight bow of respect to the man.

"Teal'c," he acknowledged his old friend.

Terry climbed in last and spotted the man sitting with them and noticed the happy faces. She took a seat and then looked up at the man.

"Hi," she waved, "you are?"

He replied, "I'm General Hammond, Miss Rothschild."

Daniel explained, "George ran the SGC before Jack."

She offered a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, General."

He graciously took the hand and replied, "It's my pleasure."

Terry then went blank for a moment and Hammond felt her hand grow very warm. He then felt a surge of energy run up his arm and through entire body. He took a deep breath and was taken by the event.

Sam asked, "Something wrong, General?"

"I'm not sure, I felt like electricity running through my body," he informed.

Sam looked at Terry who seemed to be in an altered state, she shook her, "Terry? Corporal?"

It took a moment and then she started to blink and come back around, "I fixed it," she told them.

"Fixed what?" asked Cam unsure.

"His heart," she informed. "You were going into heart failure."

Hammond paused for a moment and did find he was now feeling more energetic. The doctors warned his heart was stressed and due to the issues was given an array of medication.

"You knew I was going into heart failure?" he asked.

"I saw it when I touched you. So, I fixed it," she informed.

"General?" asked Sam.

"It's okay, Colonel. The doctors detected it early and had been treating it," he assured. "I was going to be announcing my retirement after this last mission."

Terry informed, "You don't have to retire…I fixed it."

He sat back in the seat and looked upon her; he was certainly feeling better than he felt in a very long time. He smiled at her.

"No wonder your family wants you back so bad," he nodded.

She shook her head, "They don't want me…Just the ability.'

He agreed, "I'm aware of that."

Terry curiously asked, "We're you running the SGC when the old doctor died?"

The memory was painful for Hammond but he gave a nod, "I was."

"Wanna get her back?" she wondered.

"Corporal," scolded Sam.

Hammond sat folded his hands together, "It's okay, Colonel." He spoke to Terry, "You mean use the Gate to send you back through time to save Dr. Frasier?"

She nodded.

Sam huffed, "That is the most idiotic idea…"

Hammond informed, "Jack was pondering doing that."

Sam rubbed her temple, "It was be so risky."

"That it would," agreed Hammond with a grin. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small package and handed it to Terry. "I also have the pleasure of giving you your official promotion, Captain."

She took the small brown envelope and found a set of captain's bars inside; she looked at him, "I'm a captain now?"

"With your education level, you are now a commissioned officer," he assured.

"You do this or General O'Neill?" she wondered.

Hammond informed, "Jack did it…I got the pleasure of informing you. Though, Jack also wanted to demote you to private," he chuckled. "He told me you can be pistol at times."

"I can be," she admitted.

Hammond informed, "I'll let you in on a secret…So is Jack."

Daniel muttered, "That's no secret."

Terry placed package in her purse and then instructed, "I need to go to my bank first and withdrawal all my bonds and stuff before the family gets wind of it."

"I'll have the driver stop there next," assured Hammond.

"Thank you," she smiled. Terry found his old southern charm delightful and simply adored the older man. She instantly liked him very much thus she was much more agreeable with Hammond and didn't put up much of a fight.

Any hope Jack had of Hammond managing to knock her down and mold her into the perfect solider simply faded away Terry found that she simply Hammond far better than Jack. Terry wondered what was the SGC like a year ago and why the former general left. She wondered if it had something to do with the death of a doctor that no one seemed very willing to talk about.

"Who was this doctor? she wondered silently. "Did her death drastically change the SGC? What would the SGC be like if she had not died?" The more Terry started to see the SGC of the past the more she began to think something must have gone terribly wrong and with her family's interest in time travel and using that ability to further themselves, she could help but wonder if they were in fact in a time war.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Needless to say the return of Teresa Rothschild caused quite a stir in the upper financial echelons. The long missing heiress to a finical global empire had returned to stake her claim, sending shockwaves through the financial system.

Sam went with Terry into the affluent private bank that housed the bonds and private gold bullion that was in Terry's name. Sam thought she knew good service, for she was always treated well at her bank. The tellers were friendly as was the manager. But upon seeing the treatment lavished upon Terry, she began to think she was in the shadow of royalty.

The bank housed a lounge with a coffee express bar. The finest coffee beans found on the globe were freshly roasted and smell was inviting. A pastry bar was set by the coffee shop in the lounge area which not only housed the finest décor and large comfortable leather furniture as well.

Sam was told to wait in the lounge while Terry tended to business in a private office. She sat on the soft leather couch and was offered a cup of coffee free of charge. Periodicals were neatly stacked on the table before her. She sat holding a saucer and fine ceramic mug in her hand and looked around the lounge.

"And I thought we were spoiled with the commissary," she muttered upon looking about. "This is a waiting lounge? I could get used to this."

A blonde haired lounge worker wearing a feminine cut suit with a ruffled white shirt and black tie approached her with a tray of pastries, "Dr. Carter? May I interest you in a nibble while you wait?' she asked.

She was tempted to pass but found the pastries looked and smell ever so good. So Sam decided to eat something healthy.

"Bran muffin," she stated.

The woman handed her a plate with the muffin perched on a paper doily. Sam gracious placed the coffee down and took the muffin.

"This coffee is excellent," she noted, "Is it Starbucks?" she wondered.

The worker smiled politely, "Of course not…Only the finest will do for our customers. It's Kopi Luwak," she informed.

Sam had no idea what the coffee was or where it came from but enjoyed it anyways, "It's very good," she nodded.

"Of course," she gave a nod and went back to her duties.

Terry emerged with a bank manager, a tall gray haired man wearing a pin-suit and loud red tie. He laughed and his big belly bounced and jiggled much like old Saint Nick.

Terry walked towards Sam with the manager in tow, "Dr. Carter," she called out keeping the cover.

Sam rose to her feet after only taking one bite from what had to have been the moistest and most delicious bran muffin she ever ate. She thought of wrapping the muffin up and putting it in her purse for later but she feared that action would look too much like an old grandmother.

"Dr. Rothschild," Sam greeted back.

"This Mr. Jacobson, he will be assisting us today."

Jacobson greeted here, "It's a pleasure, Dr. Carter. _Founder's International_ looked forward to financing your endeavors."

Sam puckered in thought for Terry was simply supposed to cash in bonds for money for them to use and the government would re-reimburse her after they retrieved the Asgard technology. Instead, a private bank would be financing them? How did that happen?

"That's great," she stated unsure just what happened.

The manager added, "We look forward to it."

She looked at Terry unsure what to even say.

Terry reported her progress to Sam, "My bullion is being loaded into the limo now. The bonds are going to be leveraging our credit line. It's a ten to one deal," she added.

"Sounds terrific," stated Sam having no idea what was happening. Though a scientific genius she didn't have a clue on how the markets worked nor what leveraging meant in the markets.

Terry asked with a smirk, "How's the coffee?"

"Delicious," she replied, "Best coffee I ever had. The waitress said it was Kopi Luwak."

Terry nodded, "It is," she leaned close a whispered, "Kopi Luwak cost around six hundred dollars for a two pound bag."

Her eyes grew wide.

Terry added still whispering, "It's a special bean that eaten by an indigenous animal in India, the digestive process adds flavor to the bean which is then recovered from its poop."

Sam's face suddenly grew long.

Terry mentioned aloud, "It's a delicacy."

"Um," she found her stomach was turning and now Sam wasn't sure if she could even look another cup of coffee again. "Is the muffin from a process I don't want to know about too?" she whispered back.

"No," she shook her head. Terry then took the muffin and wrapped it up in a napkin, "These are best muffins in all of New York." she then placed it in her bag just like a little old lady. She then took a swig from Sam's coffee cup, "Mmm, boy I missed that coffee." She then mentioned, "I should get some for Daniel." She then looked at the manager, "Do you have any in stock?"

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll have a bag credited to your account."

"Make it two," she suggested.

"Very well, Dr. Rothschild," he agreed must eager to please the wealthy woman.

"Thank you for all your help," she precociously held his hand and then quickly let go.

"My pleasure," he assured.

Terry then quickly led Sam back to the awaiting limo. They got in the back seat and waited as men filled the trunk with boxes.

Daniel asked suspiciously, "What are they loading?"

"Gold bullion," Terry stated. "I took possession of all my bullion in their vaults."

"Got the cash for the bonds?" asked Cam.

"I used the bonds to leverage a line of credit to finance the operation," she informed.

"Finance it?" asked Daniel. "You mean like…Monthly payments?" Are you insane?"

"No, no…I'm using mature bonds to leverage the credit line and the bonds that will mature later will pay it all off. There won't be any monthly payments," she explained. "It's like a roll over."

Cam wondered, "How much of a credit line did you get us? And why did you take gold bullion out of the banks vaults?"

"The credit line is fifty million and the bullion belongs to me and wanted my hands on it," she informed.

"What are you gonna do with gold bullion?" asked Daniel. "Try to bribe Ba'al?"

"Actually, I need a backyard to bury it in," she told them straight faced.

Everyone traded glances as if it was some sort of joke.

She explained, "Gold bullion is the only true asset. Bonds are just paper and promises and the stock market is highly rigged. So, I have four creates of gold bullion being loaded into the limo right now. I have more, but it's in other vaults in other banks. This bullion will be to finance the mission with a hard asset. Does the mansion the government found for us have a vault inside it, General?"

"It does," he nodded.

"The gold goes in the vault," she instructed. "Then whatever is left over from the mission, you all can divide up and bury it in your backyards." she added in jest.

A tap came on the window of the limo. Daniel sitting closest lowered the window and looked up to find the manager holding two bags of coffee beans.

"Your coffee," he stated.

He took the bags, "Thank you." he gave a nod.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod and then went back inside the building.

Daniel looked at the beans, "Oh wow, Kopi Luwak."

Sam miffed, "It was really good until I found how it was made."

Daniel grinned, "I had this in India…Best coffee I ever had."

"You do know how it's made?" asked Sam.

He nodded, "Witnessed the process myself."

"And that doesn't turn your stomach?" she asked.

"The beans are well cleaned," he assured. "You know how expensive this coffee is?"

Sam nodded.

Cam asked, "How expensive is that coffee, Jackson?"

"This is about, fifteen hundred dollars' worth here," he informed licking his lips in anticipation.

Mitchell suggested, "Drink it real slow."

Terry suggested, "Let's secure the base of operations and get settled, then we have to take the boys shopping for clothes."

Daniel huffed, "Do not refer to us three as 'the boys.'"

Sam corrected, "The men shopping."

"Better," stated Daniel.

Hammond smiled brightly, "After we get the base of operations secured, you two ladies can take these boys shopping for some decent clothes." The old General took great pleasure in the humor.

Daniel glared at Terry for he could not tell General Hammond what he just told her.

**Later**

Terry's family kept a large estate house in the state not far from the financial institutes of the city. The estate was beautiful to behold. A large three story mansion adorned with statues and a well groomed lawn.

Inside the home a mother and son sat at the large dining room table for lunch. The old woman wore blue skirt suit with white blouse. She was well to do and held herself in the highest regard.

The son was tall and skinny, his black hair combed back. He was dressed in a tan casual suit with a blue tie. He seemed most pleasant as they ate.

The old woman started, "Your sister is back in town."

"I know mother," he agreed. "I heard she is taking possession of her bullion," he nodded. "Most wise move."

"Where do you suppose she has been?" wondered the mother.

He shrugged, "I do not know, Mother. But she has brought some friends with her. She also has married recently."

She wondered, "Perhaps, her new husband is behind it? Perhaps, they are after our wealth?"

He shrugged, "I do not know. Perhaps, she has come to her senses and wishes to return home? It would be nice to have Teresa back home, would not, Mother?"

She nodded, "Yes, Manfred…It would. But did she tell the husband the secret?"

"I would not know," he agreed. "She could have but would they believe her? The Roswell crash has been muddied. I believe they would simply be after the money. I'm sure if we offer enough cash he will leave her and she will come back home where she belongs."

The mother nodded, "Let's invite Teresa and her husband to dinner. She would not have returned to us unless she wanted our approval…Though, she can be stubborn about such matters. How is the operation going?"

He nodded, "Very well, the nation is near insolvency. Once they miss a payment on the interest we can foreclose and collect on the special operations programs. There is much advanced technology to be harvested from those programs. There is one in particular program called 'Stargate.' I have sat on the committee meetings. It is most promising. Once the government defaults on the loans we can move and take possession of those programs."

She warned, "What if they move to isolate the program or shut it down?"

He shrugged, "Then we take possession of the Gate as payment."

She wiggled her finger and grinned, "I like that idea. Instead of overseeing the programs let's get possession of the actual asset. Tell me more about this…Stargate. I want to know everything about it. What it does, who works with it and where it is being housed."

Manfred nodded, "I will have a report written up, Mother." I pondered in thought, "I do believe the Stargate is greatest asset the family could ever own."

**SGC**

Jack sat in his office and tried to catch up on more paperwork. He hatred paperwork and hated the financial aspect of running the SGC even more. He was now responsible for the accounting that ran the program and one thing stood out…The operating budget was getting smaller and smaller. The funding kept getting slashed much to his dismay. It seemed ridiculous to him for all other areas of the military saw a huge increase in budgets while the SGC was left to flounder. He couldn't understand it. It was a complete waste of money to fund needless war all over the globe and leave the most important program in all mankind with an ever shrinking budget.

The Air Force was dumping trillions of dollars in the newest fighter, the F-35 and the plane was riddled with problems and using a technology that was already obsolete for the SGC was the only program that spawned newer technologies. Spending trillions on a defunct and obsolete plane was just ridiculous especially with a proven space program in operation to anyone with an ounce of common sense. He chalked it up to special interest groups working for industries wanting government contracts.

Walter came to his door with a visitor behind him; he spoke candidly, "Sir…Mr. Woolsey from the oversight committee is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm not in," he huffed.

Woolsey stood right behind Walter with a briefcase in hand, and replied, "I'm standing right here."

Jack looked up for he had been caught in a fib; he smirked, "I'm busy."

Woolsey stepped forward, "This is urgent."

"Have a seat," Jack waved his hand unenthused.

Woolsey took a seat across from Jack. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He adjusted his glasses and then opened his briefcase. He fumbled with some papers.

"General," he started, "you are familiar with the practices of the Government Accounting Offices?"

Jack sighed unenthused, "Yes."

He asked, "Are you aware the national debt is being collateralized?"

Jack really had no idea and gave a blank expression with a shrug, "Collateralized?"

"Yes," Woolsey informed. "In order to get loans to finance military programs as well as social programs the government has to borrow the money. That includes funding for the SGC and related programs. I have in my hand a list of items the US government has legally but unethically placed as collateral to continue to finance the debt. Look at the list, General."

Jack took the list and started to read through it, his eyebrows arched in surprise.

"They placed all our national parks up for collateral?" he asked concerned.

"Keep reading," suggested Woolsey.

He read further down the list and suddenly went pale. His mouth dropped in shock.

"The Gate?" he asked unsure if he was correct.

"The Gate," he nodded. "They pledged the Gate as collateral on the national debt. They tried to sneak it in but I discovered it during an audit.

Jack asked, "So, what do we do?"

Woolsey informed, "There is nothing we can do. This is how the banking system works. The private central banks essentially loan us the monies for operations, all money collected in taxes actually pays for the interest on those loans. It's kind of like a ponzi scheme. All the money created in circulation is a loan at interest. The monies own for the interest is never created and thus there is always more money owned than in actual existence. In order got keep the system afloat more loans must be made and some of that money collected in taxes to pay the interest. The interest rates are being kept down so the government can make that payment but eventually they will raise those interest rates due to global financial pressure and the government will miss the interest payment on the debt. Once that happens, the US Government goes into insolvency and has to liquidate all assets to pay off the debt. That means they will have to sell the Gate to a private investor."

Jack sat and blinked, "Did you say 'sell the Gate?'"

He nodded, "They placed it up as collateral. The Gate is probably the world's biggest asset and if the government misses just one interest payment on the national debt, the Gate goes up for auction to the highest bidder. And there are a number of wealthy families who would love to have the Gate in their possession."

"Such as?" he asked.

Woolsey named of a few off the top of his head, "The Rockerfellers, the Rothschilds, a number of royal families, Bill Gates…"

"Bill Gates?" asked Jack annoyed.

"Yes," people who have wealth and means would want the Gate. All they have to do is force interest rates to climb and the Gate could be up for auction."

Jack placed his forehead in the palm of his hand and cranked his head to the side, "What do we do to get the Gate off that list?"

"I can't," stated Woolsey. "I tried and no one will budge. No one in government thinks they will default on the debt."

"But they could and they are risking the Gate," stated Jack.

"There is one silver lining to this, General...If the government defaults and the Gate goes up for auction that would force the Gate to become public knowledge. No one in the Government wants that at this point in time, it would look bad for their re-elections."

Jack gasped, "You have got to be kidding me. I have good men and woman who risk their lives every day to keep our homes safe and these elitist asses want to foreclose on the Gate so they can get it for themselves?"

"I am doing everything I can to secure the Gate financially," stated Woolsey. "I don't want it falling into private hands either. It's Earth's greatest asset."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a week of preparations everything was set to go into the realm of the elite. The men were all fitted with designer suits, ties and accessories. Teal'c had to admit he looked good in the black suit and designer sunglasses. He thought he owned nice Earth-made clothing before but after the makeover he received for this mission he wondered if perhaps Earth had far more class warfare than he thought for the clothing reminded him of smoothing only a false god would don. The gold jewelry and rich textiles were something of dreams for any Jaffa. He though he knew high quality good after spending nearly a decade on Earth and shopping with Jack only to discover that Jack was cheap in comparison.

Jack refused to let Teal'c spend one hundred and fifty dollars on a pair of sunglasses. He insisted that Teal'c get the sunglasses that were fifty dollars and Daniel, being even cheaper than Jack, insisted on the ten dollar sunglasses on particular trip to the mall shortly after Teal'c's arrival. But now he was sporting sunglasses that cost ten thousand dollars and wondered what Jack would say after he found out that Terry had given him the expensive sunglasses to keep as a gift.

Sam was still grossed out every time she spotted Daniel drink the expensive coffee though she knew it was perfectly safe. She did find other, equally expensive coffee to enjoy as well as the delicate pastries that were delivered fresh every day. For this mission to work Sam had to pass herself off as someone who wanted to be rich, who loved a lavish lifestyle and as someone who could be trusted. She had to admit the lavish jewelry and fine attire was most inviting but at the sometime a bit intimidating for she did find the lifestyle akin to that of royalty.

Daniel could have given up every piece of clothing and jewelry lavished upon him in the blink of an eye but he too had a weakness. Oh, the coffee, the gourmet coffee was his soft spot. He schemed for a way to save a bag and sneak it back to Colorado. Perhaps, he could sneak a few bags of the coffee into his luggage?

Colonel Mitchell grew up on a farm and wasn't impressed at all by the lavishness. He was most happy with what he already had there wasn't anything that money could buy that he needed. He was just a happy flyboy but he did have a soft spot for Sam though he wasn't sure how she felt about him in return.

The moment of truth was now at hand. Terry had to return home to her parents and sneak in her new friends past her mother's prying eyes. It would not be easy for the old woman was demanding, cunning and suspicious of any outsider. As the limo made its way towards the mansion all eyes looked out the tinted glass windows at the looming estate.

"This where you grew up?' asked Sam astonished.

Terry shook her head, "No, this is just one of the estates we own."

"How many estates do you own?" asked Mitchell.

Terry shrugged, "I lost count. We donated a number of estates to charities and many were made in museums."

Daniel stuttered, "You, you lost count of how many estates your family owns?"

She nodded and shrugged, "I was never into it all that much."

The limo pulled up to the front door and the chauffer, a young dark haired airman provided by the military, had opened the door for them. Terry emerged from the car first, wearing blue skirt with white blouse; sunglasses perched on her nose as she looked upon the mansion as a pit formed in her stomach. She already wanted to run away once more.

Sam emerged next, sporting a red skirt suit and matching floppy hat and looked over the mansion and grounds; she commented, "Seems nice."

Terry was already pale and feeling ill; she gulped, "Looks can be deceiving."

The men all emerged after and all sporting suits that varied in color. Daniel sported a blue suit and Teal'c black while Mitchell wore a gray suit. The men all looked like wealthy businessmen and not secret government agents.

The front door was made of solid oak. It stood before her like the doorway to a forbidden realm. Suddenly the door crept open and Terry's mother, Iris Rothschild emerged, dressed in her fine white skirt suit with Terry's brother, Manfred right behind donning a tan pair of trousers, a white shirt and brown sports coat. His black hair slicked back.

Her mother rejoiced, "Teresa," she came up to her daughter and simply wrapped her arms around her.

Terry stood absolutely terrified to be back in her mother's overbearing arms. It was a nightmare that came true for the young Captain.

Her mother cupper Terry's face in her hands and titled her chin upwards; she stated rather pleased, "I am so glad you are home once more."

Terry gulped, "Me too, Mother."

She gazed upon her lovingly, "Oh, my sweet child." She then looked at the company and asked, "Who are they?"

"Um," Terry fell back on her cover, "These are my friends." She motioned towards each, "That's Dr Samantha Carter, the man next to her is her husband, Cameron Mitchell and this here is Dr. Daniel Jackson…My husband."

Her mother's eyes settled on Teal'c; she motioned, "And the Negro?"

The team traded glances at how brash the old woman was.

Terry explained, "That is Teal'c…He's my personal bodyguard."

She looked him up and down rather judgmental. Teal'c stood in her glare and for the first time, in a long time, he felt as if he was being judged by some false god.

She asked, "What is this name? 'Teal'c?' I have not heard of such a name."

Daniel immediately did not like the old woman and found her not only brash but very obnoxious. Terry seemed rather intimidated before her and he never seen Terry afraid of anyone. He read enough about the family he decided to make the old woman very uncomfortable.

"It's Farsi," he informed her.

She balked, "He's not also Muslim?"

Daniel shook his head, "Oh no…Teal'c here belongs to a secret order called the Jaffa."

"I have not heard of this order," she informed. "Is it part of the Masons?"

Daniel nodded, "Yup."

She asked Teal'c, "You are a Mason?"

"I am Jaffa," he spoke soundly.

"Are you qualified to guard my daughter's life?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Indeed."

She warned him, "As long as you keep yourself clean and mind your place you may stay in the house. If you loose your place or allow harm to come to my daughter, you will deal directly with me."

Teal'c gave a nod. He was not as intimidated as Terry but he could see why she didn't like her mother.

Manfred spoke up, "Oh come now, Mother. Is that anyways to treat a man that Teresa has entrusted her life too?" He stepped forward and was most charming. He offered a hand, "I'm Manfred Rothschild, welcome to our home."

Terry had warned them prior that he could read thoughts upon touching them and they needed to be careful. Mitchell took the hand first and kept his mind focused on the moment and nothing else.

"Cameron Mitchell," he shook the hand.

Manfred immediately started to search for his thoughts and found the thoughts of Cameron Mitchell seemed rather mundane. He could easily compare a person's thoughts to a spoken word while in the handshake.

He then went to Sam and his eyes feasted upon her. Sam was just his type physically and found her most attractive. He smiled graciously and gently held her hand in greeting.

"My pleasure," he stated to her.

Sam's only thought at the time was simple, "_Wow, this is Terry's brother? He certainly is handsome and seems pretty nice_."

Pleased he went to make Daniel's acquaintance and held out a hand to the man.

Daniel shook his hand unenthused, "Nice to meet you." However, Daniel was still steaming about how Teal'c was treated and he left his guard down. "_God damn rich bastards…I can't believe they spoke to Teal'c that way_."

Manfred gave a nod, "Pleasure is mine." At that moment he determined he did not like his sister's new husband and he simply needed to be dealt with. He wasn't sure if Daniel could be bought but that would not be an issue for there are other ways of disposing of such nuisances.

Terry's mother was much more concerned with getting her long lost daughter back in the home; she wrapped her arms around her and started to lead her inside, "Come now, Teresa. Let's get things set up for you."

Terry replied, "I'm not staying, I only came to visit."

Her mother held her tight and insisted, "You're staying."

**Later**

The old mother had ordered up lunch for the guest and Teal'c was asked to stay in the back of the house with the other servants for he was not welcomed at the table. He was seen as a servant or employee and nothing more. He held no potential unlike the Dr. Carter in the eyes of the old woman. He was simply a Nergo who was hired to protect Terry's life as far as she was concerned.

Teal'c used the ignorance to his advantage and started exploring the surroundings and listening to the other servants, many of whom were minorities and from other nations. All of the servants looked upon their masters as saviors for if it weren't for their employment given by the family, their fates would have been far worse for many of them, especially the young women who could have been sold as sex slaves on the black-market.

Teal'c was unaware of any such human trafficking and found underground slavery most repulsive. What he found more repulsive was the fact that his new home, Earth engaged in such activities. As he sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee and listening to the help tell their unique stories of their lives and how the old woman saved them from a life of misery he started to see humans in much the same light as Jaffa. Servants to a false god but the gods were often idols of wealth prestige.

Lunch was served in the dining hall. The large oak table was set with fine china and crystal glasses. The flatware was made of high quality silver. Daniel sat next to Terry and looked over at her. She seemed to be withdrawing from them. She was growing quiet and timid before his eyes. Her fear of her mother was swallowing her up whole as the woman was already making plans for her to stay the night in her old room.

Daniel placed his hand over hers and squeezed tight. She looked up at him with pleading eyes as if begging to get away.

He whispered, "I'm right here with you."

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Thank you," she whispered back.

To ensure her, Daniel kept a hold on her hand for he feared the mission would be jeopardized if Terry froze and she was about to freeze on them. She managed to prepare SG-1 to meet her mother but failed to prepare herself. She was shutting down emotionally and fast.

Manfred noticed she looked a bit pale, "Are you feeling well, Teresa?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "Just a sour stomach," she informed unable to bring herself to even eat the delicious food placed before her.

Daniel tried to cover for her, "It's just nerves, and she has been very excited to see you once more. She feared you wouldn't want her back home after she had left."

Her mother gave a pitiful look, "Teresa, you were always welcomed to come back home. I wished you had returned back to us much sooner."

She gulped, "Thank you mother," she managed to squeak.

Her mother looked upon Daniel still holding Terry's hand; amused she asked, "Tell me about yourself, Dr. Jackson?"

SG-1 was warned the elite had access to some of the classified information and would be running a background check on him and the team. He couldn't lie about his job but needed to make the elite think he wasn't happy about his work.

"I was under contract with the US Air force in some top secret projects," he informed. "I left over some major disagreements on how that project was being run. You understand if I can't go into details…I was forced to sign a confidentiality agreement, Mrs. Rothschild."

"Please, Dr. Jackson…Call me Iris. After all, you are my daughter's husband."

"Daniel," he nodded. "Call me, Daniel."

She stated pleased, "Daniel is a lovely Hebrew name."

He nodded, "I guess it is."

She smiled, "I believe names have meanings and are windows to our souls. Your name means 'God is my judge.'"

He nodded, "It does." 

"Then you shall be judged by god," she gave a nod. She looked at Manfred, "Not us."

Manfred rolled his eyes, "Yes mother."

Daniel replied, "Teresa is a derivative of Theresa a Germanic name meaning to reap. Why did you choose that name for her, Iris?"

She simply replied, "To harvest the hard work of conceiving such a special child."

Daniel added, "And Manfred means peace and strength."

"He is very strong," she gave a nod. "You know much about names? What is you specialty, Daniel?"

"I'm a linguist and an anthropologist," he replied.

"Marvelous," she replied. "The family could use your talents. What about you, Dr. Carter? Tell me about yourself."

"I too worked for the military…With Daniel…And I specialize in quantum physics. I recently left the military due to the same reasons Daniel left. We both worked on a secret project together."

Iris wondered, "Are you familiar with the Stargate program?"

Manfred added, "Not the remote viewing program."

Terry placed her head in her hands for she knew she was too late.

Sam and Daniel traded glances.

Iris smirked, "I know exactly who you are, Daniel. My question is: Did you leave your position at the SGC because you found my missing daughter and want our wealth or are you after the Asgard technology we own?"

SG-1 sat in total disbelief as their hard work and preparation just went down the drain. The family already knew; they knew about the Stargate program and who they were. The mission turned into a disaster of epic proportions in mere seconds for the cover would never work.

Daniel grew angry and huffed, "Technically it's the Asgard who own that technology."

Sam tried to salvage their cover, "Daniel and I left the program because of the way it was being run. We thought the Gate should be declassified by now and available to the public not that threat of the Goa'uld has passed."

Manfred asked curiously, "Is Teal'c one of those aliens?"

Terry miffed, "Yes, and I hired him as my bodyguard so don't even think about stealing him."

Manfred stated amused, "I would like a Jaffa too, Mother."

Mitchell asked, "How did you even know about that program?"

"Colonel Mitchell," she replied, "We own the Gate. You work for me."

"No one owns the Gate," he insisted.

She smirked, "I do own it. Your foolish government placed it up for collateral against their debt. I just foreclosed on it this morning." She looked at Terry, "I'm not sure how you know about the Gate. I never told you about it and there is no Rothschild on any list of employees. Did you use an alias?"

Terry nodded, "Yes…I'm not stupid."

"What is it then?" she huffed.

"I'm not stupid," she repeated refusing to expose the name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After lunch SG-1 returned, with Terry in tow, to the rented mansion to inform General Hammond about the latest development. He confirmed the situation with a phone call to Jack at the SGC and decided to send Woolsey to DC to help Hammond though it appeared useless at the time for the foreclosure had already gone through as part of a deal with the government to fend off collapsing the economy.

The elite had made their move and were about to take possession of the Gate itself and once it fell into private hands it would never be for the benefit of the people of Earth despite promises from the politicians.

In the meantime Hammond decided to send Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c back to the base to help Jack secure the SGC. Daniel tagged along for he wanted to privately speak to Jack about the situation. The three men boarded a private plane early the next morning.

Mitchell sat at the controls with Teal'c acting as his co-pilot. They chatted on their flight as Daniel took seat behind Mitchell.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Daniel shook his head. "How did they even pull that off?"

"That's why they are sending Woolsey to DC," stated Mitchell. "Hopefully that guy can figure out a way to undo it."

Teal'c stated, "I believe the SGC would benefit greatly if TerryBaur was guiding them through the process to undo this…Foreclosure."

Daniel miffed, "She says it's too late. I asked her last night what we could do to counter it. Apparently, the elite get the Gate in exchange for the interest payment they missed. They snagged the Gate and entire SGC in exchange for one interest payment. And now, those political pricks want more money to borrow. It's like…They're a bunch of drug addicts or something. This is why I never got into politics."

"I believe it," muttered Mitchell.

"Believe what?" asked Daniel.

"They're a bunch of drug addicts," he shrugged. The plane then suddenly shook and nose started to sink. Mitchell pulled hard on the yolk to no avail. "Something is wrong," he mentioned as Daniel found himself face plastered against the seat.

Teal'c reported, "The controls are not responding."

"It's a brand new plane," huffed Mitchell. "Okay, we're gonna bank hard and flip it. Jackson, belt yourself in."

Daniel complied as best he could as Mitchell and Teal'c managed to flip the crippled plane and level off the dive, effetely flying it upside down. Daniel's seatbelt came lose and he hit his head on the roof of the plane and fell into a lump.

Teal'c looked back and found his friend unconscious, "DanielJackson is unconscious." 

Mitchell replied, "Right now, that the last of our worries," he stated as the plane started losing altitude. He sent out a mayday to the nearest control tower for the plane was about to crash. As the ground came closer, Mitchell walked Teal'c through the process they would need to do to right plane and belly land on a grassy field if they could find one. Luckily they were over rural country and fields were plentiful. He found a cornfield before them.

"Okay, we need the flip this beast right before impact or the nose will dive again," Mitchell informed.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c as the ground came closer and closer.

"On three…One, two, three," counted Mitchell. The men worked hard to flip the plane back upright as the ground came up fast. They took out a barn on the way into the field but did indeed land on the two engine private jet's belly but not without a price. The impact was great for the throttle must be kept open for the plane to stay level. Mitchell managed to shut down the engine right before impact to prevent a massive fireball. The impact itself knocked both pilots unconscious as fire trucks could be heard coming down the country road.

**Later**

Hammond got word of the plane crash. He sat behind an old wooden desk in the rented mansion and looked rather somber. He called for Terry and Sam to come to his office but did not tell them why. Mr. Woolsey was in the office upon arriving from his flight just a half hour before. He sat and wondered why Hammond looked to disturbed. He figured it was the Gate and the elite's foreclosure on the asset.

Sam and Terry both entered the office at the same time. They were both in civilian clothing but dressed casually in jeans and tops. They spotted Woolsey and figured he was there to help secure the Gate's future…Somehow.

Sam stated, "Hi, Bob…It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Colonel Carter," stated Woolsey. He then introduced himself to Terry, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Rothschild."

"Bauer," she corrected, "I'm disowning them again."

"Dr. Bauer," he gave a nod and figured it was best not to ask for details on her feelings towards her family.

"Colonel, Captain…Have a seat," stated Hammond. They complied and Hammond sat in silence for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. The General continued, "The plane Colonel Mitchell was flying back to the SGC crashed. Teal'c sustained two broken legs and internal injuries. Colonel Mitchell sustained internal injuries and a crushed pelvis."

Terry asked suspiciously, "And Daniel?"

"He was dead at the scene," Hammond informed.

Sam's eyes closed for a moment as she chocked back. She lost her second best friend, Daniel in one year after losing Janet. She couldn't believe it, after they had been through so much Daniel died in a plane crash. It seemed sudden and so surreal to the mind.

Terry chocked, "My family did it," she accused.

"The FAA is investigating the crash," assured Hammond. "We will find out what happened."

"I know what happened and they had the plane sabotaged," she insisted. "The FAA? Come on, they are foreclosing on the Gate…You think they don't have them in their back pockets too?"

Hammond let the statement go for something he wondered that himself; he concentrated on the task at hand, "We are here to discuss legal strategies to stop the Gate from falling into their possession."

"You can't at this point," she stated. "They already have it."

Woolsey stated, "I'm very sorry for the loss of Dr. Jackson but we do need to stop the Gate from falling into private hands."

Terry spouted, "Great, then how do we do that?" Anger boiled inside her. Teal'c and Mitchell were both severely injured and Daniel was now gone and she was certain her family was responsible.

Woolsey became meek and admitted, "I don't know."

Hammond asked, "What about the Captain's gold bullion?"

"You would need a lot of it," stated Woolsey.

She shook her head, "They wouldn't accept it. The Gate is far more valuable. That's why they were willing to be so generous and not take all the public land too. The Gate is the world's most valuable asset. Any number of elitist and counties would kill to have it. It belongs to the world but to it must be in good hands…The Gate must be viewed as a global treasure where we appoint a trustworthy oversight committee to ensure it's not being abused."

"Which is what the IOA represents, Captain Bauer," stated Woolsey.

"I understand but you guys are too late," she laughed shaking her head while tears streamed down her face. "They will blackmail, control or kill anyone who gets in their way."

Woolsey stated, "If I had the chance to do things differently I would. I had no idea what your family was up to when they got on the committee."

Hammond added, "We will only have the Gate in our control for a few days." He then addressed, Sam, "Colonel, could you rig the gate to send a message back through time to Mr. Woolsey warning him about the danger?"

"I could," she agreed.

"You will need an insider to help Bob navigate the elite," she warned. "They will kill him if they find out."

Sam suggested, "We could send someone back. I could send instructions with that person, to tell me, how to send…Whoever we send…Back to our time." She looked at Terry, "I would suggest we send Captain Bauer. She knows the elite and can help you and Bob counter their moves to get the Gate. How long will you need?"

"A few days I would guess," she answered unsure.

"I'll send you back to a year ago," suggested Sam. She asked Woolsey, "Would that be enough time to prevent this?"

Woolsey nodded, "I believe it would."

Hammond agreed, "I will have a package for you to give to me. I would be running the SGC."

"Yes sir," Terry nodded still heartbroken over Daniel's death.

"How easy is it for them to sabotage a military flight, Captain?" he wondered.

"Much harder," she admitted.

"We will be boarding a military flight back to the SGC as soon as possible," stated Hammond.

**Later**

They arrived back the SGC hours later. Hammond had collected hand written messages to give to Terry to give to his former self. She was dressed in a set of green BDU's but not given any weapons.

Jack, Hammond and Sam all stood by the Gate with one last shot to get it back.

Hammond presented Terry with a big yellow envelope, "Everything you need is in here. It has the instructions to Mr. Woolsey as well."

She took the envelope and held it tight, "I will make sure you get this."

Sam added, "The instructions to send you back are in that envelope. I won't be able to send you back right away due to the solar activity at that time. You may be there a short time."

Terry nodded, "Okay."

Jack stood with his arms before her. He was still reeling over the crash. He wasn't sure what to say for he could see the pain in her eyes as well. She could save Sam from a car wreck but not Daniel. It didn't seem fair to any of them.

"What do I do if they shoot at me?" asked Terry.

"They won't," assured Sam.

Jack suggested, "Throw up one of them shields you got."

"I need sugar to do that," she reminded.

"So you do," he smirked and then dug a candy bar out of his pocket and slipped it into her chest rig, "Don't worry…It's a one you like."

"Thanks," she didn't sound enthused.

Hammond looked up to the control room, "Start the Gate."

The Gate started to roar to life as the chevrons encoded and locked. One by one the lights blinked on and then suddenly with a great wave of liquid energy the event horizon was established before them.

Terry looked up at the Gate for this time she would have to go alone. She gave them a wave and then walked up the ramp. She paused before the Gate once more and then gave one last look over her shoulder.

Sam asked, "Does this project have a name?"

"It's classified," stated Jack, "under Valkryie."

"Yes sir," she gave a nod.

Terry took a deep breath and then entered the event horizon hoping for a better future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**SGC, One Year prior**

General Hammond sat at the head of the meeting room table with the SG-1 and Dr. Frasier. He looked upon the team and wondered just how on earth they managed to live as long they have for trouble seemed to follow SG-1 around like a black could.

Jack looked at Hammond, "You cannot be serious?"

"I'm afraid I am," he replied. "The IOA wants to send in a team to document what we do."

"A reporter?" asked Sam concerned.

"I'm afraid so," he nodded.

"No way," stated Jack displeased.

"Colonel," scolded Hammond, "we have our orders to allow them to document events…"

Suddenly the klaxons sounded with alarm and a voice bellowed over the speakers, "Unauthorized Gate Activity."

The meeting came to an abrupt end as they poured from the briefing room to the control room.

Hammond asked, "Who is it, airman?"

Walter replied, "It's SG-1, sir."

SG-1 all looked at one another.

"Lower the IRIS," stated Hammond, "Get a security team on point," he instructed.

Walter complied.

Out of the event horizon stepped a small figure wearing an SGC uniform. The Gate dissipated behind her. Terry looked about and wondered if it worked. Armed guards suddenly swarmed into the Gate room surrounding her. She held up her hands, holding the yellow envelope high.

Daniel puckered in thought, "She's not SG-1."

Janet spouted, "She looks like a kid."

Hammond led them down to the Gate Room. As he entered the room he gave an order.

"Lower your weapons, men," he sounded.

Terry looked at Hammond and found Jack was right behind him and she muttered to herself, "There first mistake was letting General Hammond go to DC."

Guards started to check her for any signs of a weapon and found none.

Hammond looked upon her and spotted the Captain's bars and her name on her uniform. He gathered her name but started to interrogate.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She replied, "I'm Captain Terry Bauer. You sent me here, General. She looked at those around him and found Daniel was alive and well. It's good to see you again," she told him with a smile.

Daniel wondered, "Do you know me?"

"We will meet in a year," she informed. "I have a package to give to General Hammond," she stated as she motioned towards it. "It's vital information he needs to know."

The guard inspected the package to ensure it was safe. He gave a nod.

Hammond took the envelope and opened it and peeked inside and spotted hand written notes. He pondered for a moment.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"I'm from the future," she informed. "You sent me back in time with that information to give to you. The Gate is in danger. Colonel Carter also sent instructions on how to send me back."

"Colonel Carter?" asked Jack.

She looked at Sam and then at her insignia, "Oh, you're major right now. You get promoted."

Sam lifted her eyebrows, "Well, that's good to know."

"And you get to lead SG-1," she nodded. She looked at Jack, "Oh, you're not a General yet?"

Jack shook his head.

Daniel made a face, "Jack…A general?"

Terry mentioned, "He's not nearly as good as it as General Hammond."

Sam smiled trying not to laugh for she found the remark funny, she added, "If you are from the future then they did debrief you to not tell us what was going to happen?"

Terry argued, "What's the use in sending someone back in time if they don't tell you what is gonna happen?"

Sam rubbed the side of her head as she tried to process the situation, "Um."

Daniel asked, "So then, Captain Bauer…What is this message you have for us?" He wasn't sure if she was legitimate or not but found it amusing to say the least.

She replied, "It's all in the envelope that General Hammond prepared. Basically, rich elitist assholes try to use the national debt to leverage the Gate for private gain."

Hammond wasn't amused by the words but the very suggestion of such an act had crossed his mind before. He needed to study the information.

"Colonel, secure our visitor until I can go through this package," stated Hammond.

"Yes sir," stated Jack.

She wondered, "Where are going to secure me?"

Janet answered, "The infirmary." 

"And you are?" asked Terry.

"I'm Dr. Frasier," she informed unenthused. If this woman was from the future than how come she didn't know who she was wondered Janet.

"Oh, you're Janet," she gulped.

"You heard of me?" she asked.

She nodded, "Colonel Carter told me you died."

Everyone went silent for a moment as they all looked at one another.

Janet asked curiously, "Did she say how I died?" She wasn't sure if the new arrival was telling the truth or not and found it most disturbing.

She shook her head, "She was too hurt to go into it." She looked at Daniel, "You just died in a plane crash before I was sent back. Teal'c was injured along with Colonel Mitchell."

Sam asked, "Colonel Mitchell?"

"Cameron Mitchell…Super cute," she nodded.

"He's a major," informed Sam.

"Wow, lots of promotions in one year," stated Terry.

Hammond interrupted, "That will be enough. Colonel, secure the prisoner until I can verify her claims."

"Yes sir," stated Jack as he gently held her arm to lead her away.

Terry informed, "I'm hypoglycemic and I'm getting light headed. Gate travel drains me a bit. I have a candy bar that I need to eat in my pocket."

Janet stated, "I will take your blood sugar when we get to the infirmary. If you need glucose, I will administrate it."

Jack had found the candy bar and noticed it was his son's favorite candy. He also spotted on the back of the bar the name CHARLIE written in black marker. It was a private message for him so he tucked the bar into his own pocket as he led Terry behind Janet to the infirmary.

**Later**

As Janet treated Terry's low sugar levels Jack went to a corner and retrieved the bar. He noticed it had been opened up and then resealed. He opened the package and found a handwritten note inside addressed to himself.

The note read:

_Alright dip shit, listen up! Terry Bauer is a Rothschild. She knows the elite better than anyone and has lots of information on them. Listen to what she says. Also, you will meet her in a year, when Teal'c tells you what he finds out…Act surprised. Next, this is Project Valkyrie. Bauer is the Valkyrie; ask Daniel what that means…He can figure it out. Frasier will be KIA in 3 days' time on PX666. Bauer is your Valkyrie, she can save her. In 1 year Daniel will die in a private plane crash flying from DC to the SGC. It was sabotage. Find a way to prevent that. _

Jack folded up the note and placed it in his pocket. He pondered just how much changes the future held and if he really could prevent the deaths of two close friends.

**Meanwhile**

Terry sat on the exam table as Janet conducted her physical. Janet used the opportunity to gain more information from this mysterious visitor.

"So," started Janet, "why you?"

"Why me?" asked Terry.

Janet asked, "Why would General Hammond send back some lowly captain to give a message? He easily could have just tossed the package through the Gate and be done with it."

"Lowly captain? Chuckled Terry, "I was a lowly corporal a month ago."

"Really?" asked Janet as she prepared the blood draw. "You got promoted from corporal to captain in a month?"

"Hammond's doing," she suggested unknowingly. "If it were up to General O'Neill, I would have been demoted to Kitchen Police."

Janet started the blood draw.

"I didn't even feel that," mentioned Terry.

"I can gentle when need be," assured Janet. She then muttered, "Just don't tell Colonel O'Neill that."

"I won't," she assured.

Janet asked, "So, why you? Why did they send back instead of a member of SG-1?"

"I am a member of SG-1," stated Terry. "I'm the newbie. Daniel had died in the crash; Colonel Mitchell and T were both hurt bad. Sam controlled the Gate to send me here."

"SG-1 is a five man team?" she asked.

Terry nodded, "When we brought onboard Colonel Mitchell. Sam wanted him bad. Not romantically…More like…"

"Eye candy?" asked Janet for she was well aware of Major Mitchell's good looks and charm.

Terry nodded, "He's good eye candy." She pondered, "Though, I don't think General O'Neill was all that enthused. He wanted me on SG-1. It was a bit of a debate I guess.

"Why did he want you?" wondered Janet.

Terry admitted, "I'm a combat medic."

"He wanted you just because you're a combat medic?" asked Janet confused. "That really doesn't sound right…Corporal."

She asked, "What test will you be running?"

"Just your basics," stated Janet.

Terry added, "Might want to run a DNA test. You might find a few surprises in that. You remember that crash in Roswell that we all heard about?"

Janet huffed, "It was a weather balloon."

Terry shook her head, "It was an Asgard scout ship and the elite have reversed engineered Asgard technology for eugenics purposes. Right now, I'm a combat medic in Afghanistan. You might want to check out my records. I never lost a patient for a reason, Doc."

"What are you saying?" asked Janet.

"As you said, General Hammond could have simply tossed that envelope through the Gate but instead they chose to send me back," stated Terry. "My mission was only to give Hammond that package with the information in it and nothing else. I met Colonel Carter just over a month ago when she had a car accident right in front of me and rolled her convertible three times. She should have died but she didn't. It wasn't an act of God. Later, she admitted I reminded her of you. She wouldn't tell me how she lost you but I think the reason they sent me back was to prevent that."

Janet asked unsure, "You think that you are here to prevent my death?"

She nodded, "And Daniel's too. I know the flight and everything. I just don't know what happened to you."

Janet asked, "If you don't how I died…Then how do you plan on preventing it?"

Terry admitted, "I was just gonna stick to ya like glue."

Janet's mouth dropped, "No way."

Terry nodded convinced, "Yup…They sent me back for a reason and that has to be it."

"I'm not letting you shadow my every move," stated Janet.

Terry's shoulder's slunk, "Well, okay then…But if you wanna know what that genetic mutation that was caused by Asgard technology allows me to do…You're gonna have to let me hang out with ya."

Janet retorted, "I'll see what the results are first."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack stepped into Daniel's office, he kept the note he wrote to himself in his pocket for he didn't want to make Daniel concerned at the moment. He studied the man as Daniel worked tediously on the latest clues.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Daniel trying not to get distracted.

Jack approached with his hands in his pockets; he tried to sound as casual as possible as he asked, "What's a Valkyrie?"

Daniel paused from his work and looked up at the ceiling for a moment; he made an odd face as he replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering," stated Jack nonchalantly.

Daniel let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up his nose, "A Valkyrie is from Norse mythology. They were women who had the power to determine who lived and who would die. They were seen like…Angels."

"Norse mythology?" he asked a bit confused.

Daniel nodded, "Why?"

He looked about to the area to ensure no one was coming and replied, "I found a note that I wrote to myself stuffed inside the candy bar that Bauer had in her pocket. In the note I said she was a Valkyrie and she could save Frasier."

Daniel paused, "You mean to tell me you wrote a note confirming Janet dies?"

Jack nodded and handed Daniel the note from his pocket, "I also wrote about the plane crash in a year."

Daniel took the note and read it; he stuttered "'Bauer is a Rothschild!'"

"Apparently," he shrugged.

"Valkyrie? What do you mean by that?" asked Daniel.

"That's what I'm asking you," he rebutted. "I said you would know what it means."

"A Valkyrie is a mythical being, Jack. Not real," spouted Daniel. "You say here that she can save Janet."

Jack shrugged, "Apparently!"

"She dies in three days' time!" he confirmed.

"Killed in action on PX 666," Jack nodded. "Too bad I didn't put down the time. I seemed to have rushed that note and slipped it to her."

"So," suggested Daniel, "You slipped her the note for her to find but addressed it to you?"

He shook his head, "No, I placed it in a candy bar…One of Charlie's favorites and wrote CHARLIE on the bar in black marker. That's was for me to find because I knew that I would be the one securing her upon arrival. I knew she would have a low sugar level…Frasier said it was real low. I slipped her the bar for the low sugar issue she has but I knew she would never get it and Frasier would be treating her for her hypoglycemia. I sent that message to me using her as a courier."

"How do we save Janet? Not let her off world?" wondered Daniel.

"If Fraise goes off world you know it's bad," he informed. "I said she's a Valkyrie and she is my Valkyrie and she could save Janet. So, what is a Valkyrie?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Daniel. "Let's have Janet run some test on her and see if anything comes up."

"Good idea," agreed Jack. He took back the note, "And let's not show this to Frasier. I don't want her freaking out for the next three days."

Daniel countered, "But the Valkyrie already told her she would die!"

"But Bauer said she didn't know when or where," stated Jack.

"So," shrugged Daniel, "We act like…"

"We know nothing," he insisted.

"Okay then," Daniel agreed with a sigh.

Jack suggested, "See what you can find on the Rothschild's."

"Such as?" asked Daniel.

"See if any of them are missing," he suggested.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find."

**Meanwhile**

Janet Frasier had taken the results from her new patient to Sam's lab while Terry rested in the infirmary.

"Sam," stated Janet as she walked into the lab.

Sam looked up from the latest gadget and asked, "Janet?"

"Look at this," she laid out the DNA results before her friend.

Sam glanced over it, "It's DNA!"

"It's Captain Bauer's DNA and look at that anomaly there," she pointed to the red circle on the report.

"What am I looking at?" she wondered.

"A generic mutation like I have never seen before," she confirmed. "You wanna hear how Bauer said it was caused?"

Sam didn't know much about human DNA but entertained the notion, "How?"

"Asgard technology that is in private hands," she informed. "According to Bauer, the Roswell crash was an Asgard scout ship and some very powerful people have reversed engineered it to play eugenics."

Sam asked, "You think Asgard technology caused this mutation?"

"There is no way that is a natural mutation," she informed. "It's far too wide and the damage is huge. She said there are side effects to it and I can tell right now from looking at the DNA that one of those side effects is cellular proteins affecting her on a level that would mimic diabetes. That's why her sugar was so low when she arrived. It's not stable."

"How low was her sugar?" wondered Sam.

"Fifty," she replied. "That was just going the gate. That's why Colonel O'Neill gave her a candy bar for when she got here." Janet then pondered the notion, "But he would have known I would have given her a physical and caught it."

Sam smirked, "Maybe the candy bar was a joke to himself? You know how his sense of humor can be."

Janet shrugged and pondered the notion, "I suppose. Anyways, she says she is going to shadow me so she can save my life."

Sam retorted, "We don't know if what she claimed is true."

Janet asked concerned, "What if it is and I'm going to die soon?"

"We don't know that," countered Sam. "She also claimed Daniel would die in a year in a plane crash."

"It could happen," Janet replied.

"Flying from DC to here?" balked Sam. "He hates DC!"

"I can't blame him there," agreed Janet.

**Later**

Hammond called SG-1 and Frasier in for a briefing. They all sat around the table and looked at one another in silence for a moment. Daniel looked at Janet very concerned as Jack glared at Daniel for looking concerned.

Walter entered the room carrying a file folder; he handed it to Hammond, "The file you asked for, sir."

"Thank you, Airman," he gave a nod and waited until after the sergeant left the room.

Jack asked, "So, what ya got there?"

"It's the military records for our visitor," stated Hammond as he opened the file. "She's currently in Afghanistan working security and as a medic. She recently was awarded the purple heart and the bronze star for courage under fire." Jack cranked his head around to see the record. Hammond looked up at him rather annoyed. "Colonel?" he asked.

"Just looking," he shrugged.

Frasier stated, "She claimed she never lost a patient."

Hammond stated, "I can't verify that claim by her personal record."

Frasier then explained, "I ran her DNA and she has a very unusual mutation that she claims was caused by eugenics. She also claims the famous Roswell crash was an Asgard scout ship and some powerful people have been reverse engineering it in secret. I don't know how true that claim is but this mutation is not natural. This looks engineered to me."

Daniel wondered, "How does the mutation affect her?"

"It will affect her sugar levels and mimic diabetes. It can affect her in other ways but I just have not had the time to research it yet," she replied. "Was there anything about her in that information she gave you, sir?"

Hammond let out a slow deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, "In the information she gave me," he started, "I wrote instructions to myself and instructions to Mr. Woolsey on how to keep the government from placing the Gate as collateral on our debt."

Daniel paused in disbelief for a second, blinked and asked, "What?"

Hammond confirmed, "The Rothschild family tried to gain the Gate by foreclosing on it. The IOA allowed a senator to place the Gate against our debt as collateral during an upcoming budget crisis. They then raise the interest rate on the debt forcing the government to miss a payment. In exchange for the missed payment they wanted the Gate itself. The reason she was sent back is because she has some sort of tie to this family and can help us negotiate the financial traps they are setting."

Sam asked, "Does that mean…She's one of them? A Rothschild?"

Daniel nodded, "Yup."

Jack shot him a dirty look.

Hammond asked, "Is there something you would like to share, Dr. Jackson?"

He looked at Jack, "Um…"

"Colonel?" asked Hammond unenthused. He hated his job at times for Jack often made him feel like the only adult in the room.

"I slipped myself a note in her candy bar," he admitted.

Hammond asked, "And do you have this note?"

Jack nodded.

"Can I see it?" demanded Hammond.

Reluctantly Jack dug the note out of his pocket and handed it to Hammond.

After reading the note Hammond glanced at Janet and then at Daniel. He pondered what to say for the note confirmed two deaths.

"Dr. Jackson…Can you fill us in on what is a Valkyrie?"

"It's from Norse mythology. They were women who would determine who lived and who died. They were seen more like angels and had powers." He went on to explain, "Jack showed me that note earlier and I did some research on the Rothschild family."

Hammond folded up the note and placed it in the file before him as he asked, "What did you find, Dr. Jackson?"

"There is a missing heiress," he confirmed. "Six years ago Teresa Rothschild went missing. She just dropped off the radar completely. There are a number of conspiracy theories saying the family had her killed off but I think she is alive and well." He dug into his pocket and retrieved a printed photo of the missing heiress he got off the internet and slid it before them.

Hammond's thick finger picked up the paper and looked upon it, "This is Captain Bauer."

Janet asked, "She's using an alias?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes and no. Bauer is their real name. Rothschild means red shield and was the name of their first bank."

Jack asked, "How long has she been enlisted?"

"Three years," stated Hammond.

Sam asked, "Wonder what she did for three years before joining?"

Jack shrugged, "No idea?"

Daniel added, "She went to all the major universities and has multiple degrees," he looked at Janet, "Including a degree in medicine."

"She's a medical doctor?" asked Janet.

Daniel nodded, "She walked away from an awful lot…Money, power, and a lavished lifestyle to enlist in the military."

Sam asked, "You think she's that patriotic?"

Daniel shook his head, "I'm wondering what she is running from?"

Hammond added, "I'll have the old Roswell crash record sent here to comb through. If it was an Asgard ship, then we need to get that back. Dr. Frasier, study that mutation and tell me what it can do."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

Jack stated, "Sir, what do we do with the film crew once they show up? Now…Really isn't a good time with our visitor from the future and all."

"I will inform the IOA of an unforeseen emergency and that it is too dangerous right now," Hammond stated. "After we get our guest back home, we can allow in the film crew."

"Thank you," sighed Jack in relief for he really did not wish to deal with the nuisance.

Hammond gave a nod, "Dismissed."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the next three days Terry assisted the General Hammond and Dr. Frasier as much as possible. She took advantage of the situation and decided she wasn't going to hide anymore.

Janet Frasier was the first doctor who seemed concerned about her general health and well-being and not just what she could do. Terry informed them of the ability and Janet and Sam working together and started to gain enough information to develop a plan to help Terry have better control over the ability and to address the side effects of Gate travel and the low blood sugar levels.

Sam, Janet and Terry all gathered in Sam's lab. Terry was hooked up to all sorts of monitors to conduct more tests. Terry's ability to create a shield was most appealing for Sam, for such an ability could save many, many lives. Sam hoped to gain enough data from Terry's natural ability that they could mimic the shield artificially in time and thus make a shielding device that could protect soldiers in battle. But for now Terry's health would be affected was most important.

Terry really wasn't doing well, the Gate could drain her energy levels down to extreme lows and that concerned Janet for she feared that Terry would get so drained that she would fall unconscious. Janet needed to find a way to stabilize the mutation in order for Terry to have a healthy life.

Janet and Sam stood back as they started the testing. Terry stood in the center of the lab, dressed in a pair of white scrubs and slippers. She had wires leads running all about to the equipment that surrounded her. She felt very much like a bug stuck in a spider's web.

Jack stood in the doorway of the lab and watched as they conducted the testing. The air went cold as Terry used the energy in the surrounding air to create a small energy bubble around herself.

Sam read off the readings, "The air temperature dropped fifty degrees in ten seconds."

Janet added, "Her body temperature rose by five degrees in the same time frame."

Sam went to the next sensor, "The amount of energy that shield is generating is incredible." She looked at Janet and suddenly realized, "She's a walking ZPM. She is pulling dark matter out of the air and redirecting it."

Janet wondered, "How is she doing that?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged.

The energy field went down and Terry looked exhausted, "I need to sit," she told them.

Janet pulled up a chair for her to sit on and immediately went to prick Terry's finger for a glucose check, "Your sugar is very low," she informed looking at the meter.

"I can feel it," stated Terry. She caught Jack standing in the door, "Hey, General…"she then corrected herself, "Colonel."

Jack shrugged, "I kind of like 'General.'"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" asked Terry.

Jack nodded, "Shoot."

"You suck at it," she informed. "Hammond is way better."

Jack shrugged, "Well, those are some pretty big shoes you are comparing me too."

She pointed to Janet, "Dr. Frasier could do it!"

Janet added, "Dr. Frasier has done it."

"See," she shrugged at Jack.

Janet handed her a glass of orange juice with a spoon full of sugar mixed in, "Here, drink this."

Terry complied and drank the juice.

"How's going, Frasier?" asked Jack.

Janet replied, "We're working on it. My primary goal is to get it stabilized for her."

Terry admitted, "Usually when scientist find out what I can do they want to turn me into a lab rat."

Janet assured, "There is a lot of information we can gather from your ability but not at your expense. My primary concern is your health. Whatever information we gather is all secondary."

"I appreciate that," she gave a nod.

Sam assured, "We won't be turning you into a lab rat."

"I know," she agreed.

Jack asked, "Will she be able to go off world?"

Janet huffed, "No…Of course not."

Jack stated, "We got a major offensive coming up and she's a combat medic."

"I'm not allowing her off world," stated Janet. "It's too risky."

"If you go off world then she goes off world," stated Jack.

"No," Janet shook her head. "That would be too dangerous and I'm not letting you turn her ability into a weapon."

Jack huffed, "She's a combat medic…She doesn't have use it as a weapon."

"The Gate drains her," stated Janet. "She can't heal people if she's unconscious."

Jack held up his hands, "Just load her up with candy bars beforehand!"

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

Terry miffed, "Actually, that's what I usually do."

Janet huffed, "I am not loading Captain Bauer up with candy bars and sending her off world."

Terry mentioned, "The ration bars seem to work better than candy. The candy is for more immediate boost."

Jack suggested, "Load her up with survival bars then!"

"I'm not loading her up with anything," huffed Janet. "The ration bars are fortified with vitamins and minerals. It could be one or a combination of those vitamins and minerals are helping to stabilize the sugar draw down."

"Just give her a bunch of those things and she's good to go," he huffed.

Janet yelled back, "She's not a truck, sir. You don't just load her up and take off."

"I can go off world," Terry volunteered. "I just need the ration bars and some candy."

Janet asked, "Who let you on SG-1? I never would have cleared you to go on SG-1 in that condition."

Terry pointed to Jack, "He did."

Janet crossed her arms then threw Jack and dirty look.

"Fine," Jack held up his hands, "Hammond wants to see her next."

Janet agreed, "As soon as I can."

**Later**

Terry had been given a set a green BDU's and sent to General Hammond's office. He sat behind the desk and looked at his guest. Terry stood in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Have a seat," he motioned.

She complied and sat across from him.

Hammond then opened a folder and retrieved a note smeared with chocolate. He handed it to her.

Terry read it, "Janet dies today?"

Hammond nodded, "We are expecting a major offensive."

"If I save her you have to agree to make some changes around here," she stated.

"What do you suggest?" he asked unsure where she was going with the request.

"Do not allow Jack O'Neill off SG-1," she instructed. "Colonel Jack is cool…General Jack is a pain-in-the-ass."

"I've already received notice that I will be transferred to DC," Hammond reported. "Jack is to be my replacement."

She shook her head, "Janet Frasier is to be your replacement."

"She's a major," stated Hammond.

Terry suggested, "The IOA wants a civilian to act as executive director of the SGC…Correct?"

"We have been fighting them on that," Hammond nodded.

"Dr. Frasier is your civilian executive director. You can get another head doctor for the infirmary," stated Terry.

"Are you suggesting I relieve Dr. Frasier of her commission and duty?" he asked.

"I would," she nodded. "Dr. Frasier has already proven she can act as director and put with the Jack O'Neill's crap."

"But Jack is in line for a promotion," stated Hammond.

"Fine, promote him to general but leave his ass on SG-1," she informed. "You know I am a doctor. Put my ass in the infirmary and put Dr. Frasier behind that desk."

Hammond assured, "I will put Dr. Frasier behind this desk if you save her life."

"You got a deal," she agreed.

**Later**

Things were not going so well on PX 666 and teams of men and women were bogged down. Hammond called out all reserves to rescue the teams and Janet was to lead the medical teams off world. Janet took the lead as shouted orders before they entered the gate. Terry was right behind her with a ration bar in hand as she tried to boost her sugar levels. They went through the Gate and into the heart of battle.

SG-1 had gotten separated and Daniel was with a downed man as he was yelling for help. The soldier thought he was going to die and handed Daniel a camera so he could tape a goodbye message to his wife and unborn child.

Terry shadowed Janet and both being combat experienced Terry had flanked the man on his right side while Janet took the left.

Terry touched his skin and immediately went into the reading, "He has a post anterior bleeder."

"I'm gonna die," the soldier cried.

Janet huffed, "You are not gonna die." She started to get the clamp ready.

Terry closed her eyes and concentrated, "I got it." she told Janet. "I've got the bleeder. I can fix it."

The solider felt a surge of warmth flow through his body, "What are you doing?" he wondered.

"Just lay still," Janet instructed.

"I got it," stated Terry after she was done. She then reached into her pocket and grabbed a candy bar for a quick sugar level boost for she felt very weak afterward. She went to eat the bar when an errant blast hit her square in the chest. She suddenly collapsed before Janet.

"No," Janet huffed and rolled Terry's body over.

Daniel sat in shock as it was now painfully obvious that Terry had taken Janet's place, "No." He shook his head, "Oh no."

Janet searched frantically for a pulse and found none. She opened the chest rig and found the gaping wound in her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and then covered the wound back up.

Daniel shook and stated, "Do something."

"There's nothing I can do," she gulped.

**Later**

Days had passed since that faithful day on PX 666. Terry's remains were cremated and her ashes scattered. Hammond had destroyed the letters and all trace the visitor from the future. The soldier had been healed right before Terry died. He still had no idea what she had done for him or the sacrifice she had made to save Janet.

SG-1 and Dr. Frasier all sat around the briefing room table for Hammond called a meeting. Hammond took the seat at the head of the table and looked upon their long faces. It didn't seem right to any of them. Terry died and they didn't even hold a funeral for her. It was most odd having to scrub her from existence and it felt like somehow she was cheated.

Hammond started with an announcement, "I'm being transferred to DC in a month with a promotion."

Sam smiled, "Congratulations sir."

"Thank you, major." he licked his lips. "Do to the recent events I have a number of announcements to make. Colonel O'Neill…You are being promoted to General."

Jack gave a nod, "Thank you, sir." He then reminded, "But I'm gonna suck at it."

Hammond kept his opinion to himself as he continued, "Major Carter…You are being promoted to Lt. Colonel."

Janet grinned at her friend, "Made colonel, Sam."

"Thank you sir," Sam replied.

Hammond then looked at Janet and let out a heavy sigh, "Dr. Frasier. You are being relived of your commission."

Janet did a double take, "Excuse me?"

"The IOA insisted we place Mr. Woolsey in my chair. They have wanted a civilian executive for some time now. Captain Bauer nominated you for the position before she passed away. She also requested the Jack stays on SG-1."

"Captain Bauer did what?" asked Janet unsure what she heard.

Hammond admitted, "It was a brilliant move on her part. She knew the IOA would be sabotaging any officer that was placed in this chair but if we placed a civilian with proven track record, they would have to stand down. You will be the new civilian director of the SGC."

Jack scoffed, "Does that mean…I have to work for Frasier?"

"Yes," Hammond stated with glee for Terry got the last laugh on Jack.

"That little…" he complained.

Sam asked, "Would you rather be in the field or sitting behind a desk, sir?"

Jack huffed, "That little pain-in-the-ass put the power monger in charge."

Janet looked up to heaven and stated, "Thank you, Captain Bauer."

Jack pointed down, "Look the other way," he then added, "And when I get down there I'm gonna kick her ass."

Janet found it amusing but couldn't help but ask, "Did you find a replacement for me?"

He nodded, "Matter of fact I did." He looked at his watch and then at the door.

Walter soon emerged in the doorway with someone standing behind him. He stated, "Corporal Bauer has arrived from Afghanistan, sir."

Hammond smiled, "Show her in."

All heads turned as Corporal Bauer walked into the room still in her army BDU uniform. She looked around a bit confused and then gave a salute to Hammond.

"General Hammond?" she asked.

He grinned, "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice, Corporal."

She looked at the strange faces staring wide-eyed at her and wondered what she just sucked into.

"Permission to ask why I have been transferred here, sir."

Hammond motion for her to sit, "Please have a seat, Corporal."

She complied and found the stares rather nerve racking.

Hammond folded his hands in thought for a moment, "Corporal, welcome to the SGC," he began.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**One Year later**

Sam pulled her silver car into the commissary convenience store not far from her home. Her passenger, Terry Bauer looked up at the sky.

"Looks like rain," she stated.

Sam debated if she needed to put the top up, "Not sure about that, Terry."

Terry disagreed, "You're gonna ruin your nice leather seats," she insisted.

"If we hurry we will be fine," stated Sam.

They emerged from the car both in civilian clothing. Sam wore a pair of jeans and a red blouse while Terry wore jeans and as blue tee shirt. They quickly walked into the store to gather some snacks for the football party at Sam's house. Though Sam was not much into football it was a nice time to spend time with her close friends.

Terry held a list in her hands and read the items off, "Fried pork rinds?" she asked disgusted.

"Teal'c," nodded Sam.

They got the items and started back towards the car and it started to rain. They hurried back to the car and Sam started to place the top of the convertible back up.

"Told ya," smirked Terry.

She lifted her finger, "Not a word."

Sam's cell phone rang and she answered it, "Yes sir."

"Carter," stated Jack. "It's gonna rain. Better get that rag top up."

"Yeah, got it sir," she stated annoyed.

"You get everything on the list?" he wondered.

She nodded, "And then some."

"Pizza is here," he informed.

"We will be right back," she informed. "See ya soon," she hung up the phone.

"General O'Neill?" asked Terry.

She nodded.

Terry wondered, "Why does he always have to give me and Janet such a hard time? It's like I wronged him in another life or something."

Terry's debriefing was limited due to the fact that the Terry from the previous future had died. Sam kept her opinion to herself and simply shrugged it off.

"The rain is getting harder," Sam noted as they started the drive back.

Terry wondered, "You know…You guys never did tell me how you figured out that I'm a Rothschild. Was it really a case of comparing my picture on line to my file folder?"

Sam replied, "Some things are better left unsaid."

Terry wondered, "How did you guys know about the gene mutation I have?"

Sam shrugged, "Showed up on standard testing and it was sent to us for study," she fell back on the cover story.

Terry replied, "I suppose," unbelieving, "How come they are hosting a medics convention in a top secret facility?"

Sam shrugged, "I really have no idea who came up with that."

The car made its way to the intersection and a large blue truck ran the light and was headed towards them. Sam gripped the wheel instinctively as she suddenly felt Terry's hand grab her arm. The air went ice cold just a fraction of a second before impact. Sam's convertible flipped over and over coming to a rest against a pole.

Both women sat upright in the car. Sam looked over at Terry who seemed very pale and then felt her skin with was rather warm.

"You shielded us?" asked Sam.

Terry let out a deep breath and nodded, "My sugar is bottoming out."

Sam rummaged through the inside of the car looking for Terry's meter but couldn't find it. She dug some hard candies out of her pocket and unwrapped and few for her friend.

"Here," stated Sam. "Suck on these for now."

Terry complied as the driver of the truck walked over to them.

He yelled out, "Colonel Carter? Dr. Bauer? Oh man…I didn't see you coming."

Sam yelled back, "Call an ambulance, airman. Dr. Bauer is a diabetic shock."

He got his cell phone and started to call unsure how they survived the crash.

**Later**

The ambulance arrived and started treating Terry for diabetic shock. For precautions the crew had placed both Sam and Terry on backboard with head blocks and neck braces. Sam asked the police to call Jack and have him meet them at the hospital.

Jack arrived with Daniel, Teal'c and Janet Frasier at the ER. Janet and Jack were the first allowed to go back to check on Terry and Sam.

Jack looked in and found Sam sitting up in bed, wearing her civvies and putting on her sneakers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sir," she stated.

He walked in, "What happened?"

"A truck ran red light and we hit it. Terry shielded us during the crash…It drained her pretty good though. Did Janet come?"

"She checking on Bauer now," he stated.

"If she hadn't had been with me in the car, I wouldn't have survived that, sir." stated Sam. "I wonder if this was the crash the first Terry was telling us about?"

"It totaled your car, Carter." he agreed.

Sam sighed, "I didn't know she could throw up a shield that strong and that fast."

"She's a walking ZPM," he reminded.

She nodded, "I know." She held out a hand, "Help me stand…I'm a bit shaky still."

Jack helped her up and asked, "You sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Janet walked into the room where Terry was being treated. The doctors in the ER were all amazed how neither woman in the car was seriously hurt but also a bit baffled by how much sugar it required to get Terry's levels near normal.

"You okay?" asked Janet.

"I would be better if they gave me a candy bar instead of that gross tube," she complained. "Three candy bars and I'm good."

Janet reached in her pocket for she knew after a year of study the highly refined sugar in the candy was the most effective way to get the sugar levels back up quick even though she would never treat a normal diabetic with such a method.

"Daniel got these from the vending machine," she stated. "We figured you would need something more or you would never get out of here. Eat those quick."

Terry took the bars and made a face, "He got me _Clark_ bars. He knows I hate these things. All three are _Clark_ bars too…How nice."

Janet huffed, "Just eat it or you will be here for hours as they keep trying to get your levels back up." Janet could not believe she was smuggling candy into an ER but that was what she had to do.

"Fine," she started to eat the bars most displeased.

"You're gonna have to be more careful," stated Janet. "I know if you didn't shield you and Sam, you both could have been killed but boy, you two are the talk of the ER."

"Just tell them it was an act of god," she shrugged gulping down the candy.

Terry just finished getting the candy down when a young resident walked in to check on her. He was a tall man with dark hair. He looked at the visitor.

"I'm Dr. Peters," he informed.

"Dr. Frasier," she replied. "I'm Terry's personal physician."

"Personal physician?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded not wanting to go into details.

The young doctor reported, "Well, she managed to escape injury from the car wreck but her sugar levels are very low."

"She's diabetic," stated Janet.

He countered, "We gave her a lot of glucose and we can't seem to raise it."

"Have you checked it lately?" she asked.

"No," he admitted and then went to the meter sitting on the table. Terry held out her finger and waited for them to draw the blood. He did the test.

"It's normal," he stated baffled.

Janet replied, "Of course it's normal…You have been giving her glucose. Can she be released now, Doctor?"

He stood scratching his head still baffled, "Um, sure."

**Later**

The following day Sam and Terry reported back to the SGC for a follow up from the car accident. Both now in green DBU they started over the events and the accident from the previous day.

Unlike her predecessor Terry chose not to wear her A-class uniform and a lab coat. Instead the chief medical officer wore the DBU pants and a green undershirt with the lab coat instead of the DBU jacket. She looked much like a character from the old MASH series.

Sam sat on a stool next to Terry as she took some basic measurements using specialized equipment that measured the energy flow around the body.

"You normally take a few seconds to draw up enough energy to put up a shield," noted Sam. "But in the crash the air went cold in a fraction of a second."

"I saw the truck and just started to shield us," she shrugged. "I remember fearing I wouldn't have enough time to get energy to throw up that shield but somehow, I did."

"And it engulfed us both," added Sam. "Plus it was stronger than what we normally do here in the lab."

"In the lab it doesn't have to be all that strong," counted Terry. "The stronger the shield the more sugar I need."

Sam wondered, "Do you think you could deflect a Jaffa blast?"

"If I had time to shield myself," she nodded.

Sam paused in thought, "I want to test that but I don't want to actually be shooting at you."

She shook, "I don't anyone shooting at me either."

Daniel and Teal'c came to check on their friend after the accident. Daniel led them through the open door with his hands behind his back.

"How are you two this morning?" asked Daniel.

Sam smiled, "We're good."

Daniel looked at Terry and grinned, "You okay?"

"Never better," she muttered.

"Sorry about the candy," stated Daniel. "That was all they had left in the vending machine."

Terry miffed, "I seriously doubt that claim."

Daniel became meek, "Okay, they had other candy but the _Clark _bar slot was full."

Terry asked, "What are hiding behind your back?"

Daniel explained, "Well, Teal'c and I wanted to let you two know how much we are grateful that you walked away from that accident." He then removed his right arm to present Sam with a small bouquet of flowers he bought at the local commissary.

Surprised Sam took the yellow carnations, "Thank you."

Daniel smiled brightly as he then presented Terry with a bouquet of _Clark_ bars neatly tied together with a ribbon.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Oh, I hope you can better than that?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed." He had used Daniel to block their view and stepped aside to present a box of fine chocolates to his friend.

She took the box, "Thank you, T." she shot Daniel a look, "At least somebody has some class."

He laughed, "You know I bought those, right?"

"Yes," she blushed and then disconnected herself from the equipment Sam had set up. She then stood up and gave him a hug, squeezing him tight.

"You packed and ready to go to Jack's cabin?" he wondered.

She nodded releasing her embrace, "Yup."

Sam noticed the face, "You don't sound very enthused."

Terry admitted, "When I heard there wasn't any fish in that pond and he sits there all day and fishes…I got worried, so I checked him for dementia."

Daniel chuckled, "You did a reading on Jack for dementia?"

She nodded.

"Find what's wrong with him?" he laughed.

She shrugged, "He's naturally that way."

"I'm naturally what way?" asked Jack standing the door.

Terry waved her hand, "Nuts…You're naturally nuts."

Jack stepped in and shrugged, "Nice to know." He dug a _snicker's_ bar out of his pocket and started to unwrap it before the new doctor. "Hmm, _Snickers_," he mentioned before taking a bite.

Terry insisted, "I can turn down a _Snicker's_ bar."

Daniel nodded, "True…I've seen her walk away from her favorite candy bar. It's lemon pie she can't turn down."

She smirked, "We all have our weaknesses. One day, I will discover yours."

"I don't have any food weaknesses," laughed Daniel.

Jack countered, "Everybody has some sort of food weakness. Yours is just more difficult to find…Maybe specialty coffee?"

Terry nodded in thought, "Oh, coffee is a weakness for him. Did you ever have Kopi Luwak?"

Daniel nodded, "When I was in India for a short time. I got to admit, that's good coffee."

Jack asked, "What is Kopi Luwak?"

Daniel explained, "It's a very expensive coffee from India. It's known for a particular flavor the bean inherits when it goes through the digestive track of a local species undigested and then it's harvested from the…Um…"

Jack gave a funny look, "Poop? You mean there is a coffee that made from poop?"

Daniel corrected, "No, the beans are in the…Um…"

"Poop," stated Jack unenthused.

Daniel nodded, "Then cleaned and roasted. Ground up and made into coffee."

Jack made a face, "That is gross." He looked at Terry, "Do rich people drink that?"

"It's a delicacy," she shrugged.

Jack wrinkled his nose, "Did you ever drink that?"

She nodded, "In New York City there is a private bank with a nice lounge that serves the best coffee in the world. Put that in a latte and oh, so good. And the pastries are…"

"This is a bank?" asked Jack.

"They hold gold bullion and bonds for affluent customers," she informed. "Matter of fact they have quite a bit of my gold there. Of course if I take possession of it the family will find me and then I'm screwed."

Daniel insisted, "Leave it…It's not worth risking your safety."

She nodded, "True, but they already know about the Gate. I wonder how long it will be before the figure out I'm a doctor here?"

Jack assured, "They won't. They would have to dig real deep to find that out."

"They can dig deep," she assured them.

Then End

This is actually a 2 part story. Part 2 will be called Beowulf and should be out soon. Please review if you like. Thank you for your support.


End file.
